Nidaime Ryushin
by Namikaze09
Summary: When the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto it awakens a power that is in his blood. The unknown power is so strong that it destroys the Kyuubi. This power is the power of the Dragon God. Naruto slight Ninja Gaiden crossover NarutoxAnkoxHarem Dragon Naruto
1. Enter the Dragon

**Naruto Rise of the Second Dragon God**

Based off of Challenger's story challenge. When the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto it awakens a power that is in his blood. The unknown power is so strong that it destroys the Kyuubi. This power is the power of the Dragon which his father's family is the descendants of Bahamut the Dragon God. He is then taken away from Konoha by Bahamut, the God of dragons. 14 years later, Naruto returns from the dragon realm and prepares to not only face the Akatsuki and Madara, but an evil that is considered to be more powerful than the Juubi.

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another story from challnger's challenge stories. You guys have to check out his challenges because they are badass! Now this story will have a small crossover of Ninja Gaiden, Devil May Cry, Bleach, Inuyasha, and other anime, video games, manga, etc. in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing from ninja gaiden but I do own the weapons, bloodlines, and jutsu I created. **

**Chapter 1: Enter the Dragon**

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the **Kami no Shinobi **(Shinobi God), the professor, and the Sandaime Hokage of konoha was sitting at his desk doing paperwork and smoking his pipe. He stops writing for a while and looks out the window.

It's been 15 years since Bahamut, the Dragon God took Minato's and Kushina's son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to the dragon realm after Minato, the** Kiiroi Senkou** (Yellow Flash) and Yondaime Hokage died sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his son. Kushina, the **Aka Arashi **died giving birth to Naruto.

**Flashback**

Hiruzen was standing before the motionless body of his successor Minato Namikaze with his son in his arms. The professor then saw the now crying blonde boy and couldn't help but be saddened that the boy was now a jinchurikki.

Hiruzen looked at the boy with sadness and pity in his eyes. "To think he's only entered this world for a few hours and already he's lost everything. Minato you honorable fool I should've been the one to perform the **Shiki Fuin **(Reaper Death Seal). Now you've burden your son to a fate worse than death." He says with an agonizing sigh. He already knew that the Civilians and Elders would demand his death or turn him into a weapon.

He was about to pick the boy up until the blonde baby started to cry even louder when red bubbly chakra covered his body, forcing the Hokage to step back in horror. "No. The fox is trying to break free." He says with fear in his eyes while the red cloak grows bigger.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was currently forcing it's youkai through the cage while cackling evilly.

"**Soon I will be free of this accursed seal and then I'll raze that pathetic village to the ground and devour every single one of those foolish nin-**" It would've ranted on until its chakra was sent back into the cage making him blink in shock. "**What is this!? Who dares stop me from gaining my freedo-**" The ruler of the bijuu yelled out only to stop and see a pair of glowing blue slitted eyes with white teeth snarling at him.

The unknown creature's head appeared from the darkness and revealing the head of a dragon. Its head was a golden color and six ivory horns protruded from the crown on its head. It eyes were slit and blue with a tint of silver around the outside of the pupil.

The dragon head snarled at the startled fox and it slightly opened it maw causing smoke to escape and its nostrils snorted out a stream of white flames a couple of times. Kyuubi came out of its shocked expression and glared at the dragon who revealed its entire body. The scales that covered its skin seemed to be stronger than diamonds and they started from its neck to its tail which seemed to have a retractable blade on the tip.

Its underbelly was a silver white color and the claws on its fingers were silver also. On its back were folded bat-like wings but what was shocking was that the dragon was the same size if not slightly bigger than the kyuubi.

A sinister grin appeared on the demon fox's face. "**I don't know what you're doing here dragon but you will not deny me my vengeance and freedom so get out of my way!**" The fox roared and sent a wave of youkai at the dragon. Said creatures body was surrounded by a yellow aura and then it released a thunderous roar at the incoming youkai while its wings spread out. The shockwave from the roar was so powerful that the evil energy was forced back into the cave at double the force and making the kyuubi stumble back a little in the cage.

The dragon stopped roaring and then walked towards the cage, phasing through the bars of it, and entered into the fox's prison. Kyuubi got up slowly and glared at the dragon with all of the hate it had.

"**Do you think that'll be enough to stop me? Fool! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Ruler of the demon world and of the other bijuu! I will not be defeated by the likes of**" It roared out but the dragon breathed in and shot out a powerful stream of white fire which hit the fox full force making the bijuu hit the ground once again.

The fox again cackled like a psycho. "**Fool! Do you actually think that these flames will stop m- AAAAGGHHH!**" The fox cried out in pain while the white flames spread across its body. It tried to use it's youkai to remove the flames but it only made the pain worse.

The Dragon watched as the fox squirmed and wailed in agony as the flames slowly spreaded around the fox in a circle. "**You can struggle all you want fox, but the more you struggle the more the flames spread and cause you more pain. It is the flames of Ryujin. Flames that are more powerful than those of Amaterasu-sama and they can only be extinguished by the user. I am the boy's other half and I will not let a vile creature like you taint his soul. Now demon be consumed by the flames of Ryujin!"** The Dragon roared as it fired more flames at the fox who let out a cry of agony as it was consumed by the white flames.

**The Outside**

Hiruzen continued to watch as little Naruto continued to cry out as the cloak got bigger but then it did something that shocked even him. The cloak burst into white flames and covered up Naruto. Hiruzen tried to reach into the fire and pull Naruto out but the heat from the flames was so hot that it burned the man's hands and he had to back away while blisters appeared on his hands.

"Kami if the heat alone is that strong, then how powerful are the flames?" He says while two Anbu who seemed to be 15 appeared. One had gravity defying silver hair, wearing a dog mask and the other had shoulder length brown hair and a wolf mask. When they appeared next to the Hokage and their eyes widened when they saw Naruto covered in white flames the wolf masked nin tried to rescue him but the dog masked nin stopped her.

"Kakashi please! I must save sensei's son!" The wolf masked nin cried out but Inu just held onto her.

"No Rin! Those flames are not normal! Just look at Sandaime-sama's hands!" He said while she tried to pry his hands from her waist.

"I don't care! Please let me save him!" She cried out until the flames died down and revealed Naruto who was unharmed but different.

The whisker marks on his face were gone and his blonde hair now had silver streaks in it and instead of the shiki fuin on his stomach it was a red dragon coiling around the blonde's abdomen. His body was giving off a silver aura also.

Hiruzen and Kakashi were so shocked that he released Rin who ran over to Naruto and scooped the sleeping baby in her arms. She held him in one arm and removed her ANBU mask, revealing the face of a beautiful kunoichi with brown eyes and purple markings on her face. Naruto opens his now blue silver slit eyes and looks around and see's Rin's face and reaches his small arms out to her.

Rin smiles and places her finger in front of the boy and he grabs it and giggles. Hiruzen smiles at the as does Kakashi who still wore his mask. The Sandaime was about to say something until a bright light appeared out of nowhere, shocking the group. Hiruzen and Kakashi got in front of Rin and got ready to fight whoever appears from that light. When it fades they are shocked at who they see.

It was a man who was 6'5, had dark purple hair that was spiky and slicked back. He also wore a purple coat that had three tails and a black dragon on the back of it. He also wore all black from his shirt to his boots and he had slit golden eyes and fangs that jutted from his mouth. He also had pointed ears.

The man just stared at the ninja and points to the boy in Rin's arms. '**I'm here for the boy**.'

He says while Kakashi gets ready to pull out his Ninjato and Sarutobi removes the hokage robes and hat and was in his war gear.

"You will not be taking the boy. Now leave" The old man says but the man smirks at him and closes his eyes for a while. They then shot open, unleashing a level of KI that was on par if not stronger than Kyuubi's.

Kakashi fell on his hands and knees and was breathing hard while Hiruzen's knees were buckling from the pressure. Rin was shivering in fear but the KI wasn't directed onto Naruto. It dies down and Kakashi lets out a breath of relief. Sarutobi was sweating like crazy. This man's KI was incredible. If he had added a little more pressure then he would've died.

"**Now that you realize you're no match for me, I must take the boy with me so that he can learn how to wield the power that just awakened in him.**" He said confusing the three while he chuckles.

"**Allow me to explain. I am Bahamut the Dragon God and ruler of the dragon realm.**" Bahamut says while they look at him in shock and fear.

"You're a god?! But why would a divine entity like you be interested in the son of the Yondaime?" Sarutob asked while Bahamut smiled.

"**Simple. The boy is my heir.**" He said and their eyes pop open.

"WHAT!?" Kakashi and Rin scream and Hiruzen's jaw dropped.

Bahamut laughs at their expressions and then snaps his fingers and they find themselves in an area where there is nothing but stars surrounding them. "**Now let me explain. Along time ago, I granted a man whom you all know as the Rikudo Sennin, the founder of chakra and the ninja world the Rinnegan and chakra. During that time, a creature Known as the Juubi ravaged the lands, destroying anything that was in its path. I gave the sennin the power to face the creature and defeat it by sealing its body in the moon and its spirit into the man's body, becoming what you ningen call the first Jinchuurikki. He realized that once he dies the Juubi will be free again so he separates the spirit into nine creatures you all call bijuu.**

"**The Namikaze clan was once known as the Ryuu clan who were the descendants of dragons during the clan wars and the founding of the villages. Sadly the clan's population decreased during the wars, Leaving Minato Namikaze, The Kiiroi Senkou as the last one alive."** He explained while Sarutobi's eyes widen.

"**His son though is a different case. You see, before the birth of the ninja, I had a son named Ryujin. He was the next one in line to take my thrown. He was powerful. He was the only dragon aside from me to create and master the white flames. Flames that were as powerful as Amateratsu's, the Goddess of the Sun. The heat alone was enough to incinerate anything in its path while the flames themselves could burn even the heavens."**

He pauses and clenches his fists. "**But before I could make him my heir, A Dark Dragon named Ranmyaku attacked our realm. The Dark Dragons are a group of fallen dragons that have given into their darkest desires and only care about destruction, mayhem, and seeing others suffer. All they care about is power.**"

"**They are merciless and blood thirsty monsters that make even the vilest demons look like saints. Ranmyaku was the strongest of them all and wanted my power to become a god. My son tried to stop him but he was too strong so he did the only thing he could think of. He used a technique that would destroy him and Ranmyaku's soul, but before that happened, he removed half of his soul and told me that his reincarnation will be the one with the mark of a red dragon on his body and after that he and Ranmyaku perished." **

He said and a tear fell from his face. **"I spent the last millennium searching and waiting for my son's reincarnate to appear and now he has." **He looks at Naruto who was clinging onto a strand of Rin's hair and a small smile appears on his face. Hiruzen was stumped. Naruto was not only the reincarnation of a kami's son, but he's also the next heir of the dragon clan.

He had to make sure that no one knew this or Konoha would be suffering the consequences. Bahamut then snaps his fingers and they appear back at the forest. "**Now Hiruzen sarutobi I must take the boy with me. I will teach him both the ninja arts and dragon arts that my people know. I also need to take Minato's body and his techniques with me because I don't trust any of you ningen with them or this man's body.**"

Hiruzen wanted to speak up but the look Bahamut told him to be silent. "**I may sound harsh but that is only because I speak the truth. There are people in this village who will attempt to steal his techniques due to how powerful they are. I am a god and I know that Minato has enemies that are both inside and outside of the village.**"

Hiruzen nods and then speaks up. "If I may ask for one request Bahamut-sama?" The dragon god nods. "I only ask that you let Naruto return in 15 years to become a ninja for the village in honor of his parents?" Bahamut looks at him for a few minutes and nods.

"**Very well but on a few conditions. You'll announce his inheritance and inform your council and village that he'll be returning in 15 years. The second one is that you give him traveling rights because there are tasks that I'll need him to do like dealing with demons, fiends, and dark dragons. Also, you will NOT tell anyone about him being related to a god. Do I make myself clear Hiruzen Sarutobi?"**

He says in a serious and threatening tone. The old man gulps and nods. Bahamut tilts his head to the left and fires a blue fire blast at a tree. When it hits, an ANBU with a blank mask falls out of it, rolling around and screaming. He then stops moving and the flames disintegrate him.

Sarutobi sees the mask that had the Kanji Ne on it and growls. "I'm gonna kill Danzo." Bahamut then snaps his fingers once more and a large scroll that contains the Namikaze clan's jutsus appears in his hand. It then vanishes and he looks at the awed faces of the ninja and he just shrugs.

"**Sometimes being a god is a good thing. May I have the boy now Rin?**" He asks looking at the girl who nods and walks over to Bahamut. Naruto coos as Rin hands the boy over to Bahamut and he looks at the Dragon God with his big blue and silver eyes. Bahamut smiles and places the boy in one arm.

"**Remember our agreement Hiruzen.**" He says and the old man nods. The dragon god then morphs into an orb of light and disappears, taking Minato's body with him. Sarutobi looks at Kakashi and Rin and gives them a stern look.

"Listen you two what just happened here is a SSS class secret. If you so much as peep a word of this to anyone I'll have you chasing Tora the cat and doing D-rank missions until you're my age is that clear?" he says and they pale but nod.

They were about to leave until Sarutobi's eyes widen. "WAIT!" he screamed scaring the two ANBU.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?" Rin asks while man looks down at the ground.

"I forgot to ask him if he knew how to beat paperwork!" He said while anime tears fell down his face, getting sweat drops from the two teenagers.

**Flashback ends**

On a dirt road that was routed to Konoha's main gate, two hooded figures were walking towards the gate. One was male and the other female. The male wore a dark blue cloak with a red Dragon coiled around the front while the female wore a red cloak with a black dragon on it.

Strapped to his back were two Katana's and a black duffle bag and large scroll. One had a dark red hilt with gold diamond patters on it and the cap was a gold color. The guard was gold plated and it looked like a dragon was coiled around it. The sheath was black with gold around certain parts of it and a white dragon was coiled around it.

The other one had an ocean blue hilt with black diamond patterns going down it and a silver hilt that was hexagonal with a dragon pattern on it.

The female had what appeared to be a Naginata strapped to her back and the blade was covered in a sheath. The staff part of the weapon was red, gold, and black. The male appeared to be 15 while the female seemed to be 17, and the male seemed to be 5'8 (Ichigo's height) while the female was 5'6.

"So are you excited to be coming to the village for the first time Naruto-sama?" The hooded female asks while the male sighs.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sama Momiji-chan?" He asks in an annoyed tone while she smiles.

"But I have to respect you Naruto-sama. You are the next heir of the dragon clan and-" She says while Naruto cuts her off.

"So what? You know I hate formalities. I may be a demigod but I don't need to be pampered." He says while a grin grew on Momiji's face.

"Well you are royalty whether you want to admit it or not Naruto-sama." She says while the blonde sighs.

"You're hopeless Momiji. I'm just glad I don't have to take the title for a long time."

"I'm also glad my training is over for now. I swear that Old Dragon nearly killed me on certain accounts." He mumbled while Momiji giggled a few times

"Maybe because you keep calling him an Old Dragon Naruto-kun." She replies.

"Well he is one. I mean, he's like what a million years old?" He says with a cheeky grin on his face while Momiji sighs.

"And you wonder why he always tries to kill you." She mumbles while they walk towards the main gate.

"Well here we are Naruto-kun. I have to go back to the dragon realm for awhile. Bahamut-sama has me doing a few missions." She says and then leans over and kisses him on the cheek, getting a blush from the Namikaze." She winks at him and then turns into an orb of fire.

"Tell Yami-chan and Shini-chan I said hey and I'll see them soon." He says while she shoots off into the sky until the orb is gone.

Naruto sighs and walks towards the check in station where two chuunin by the names of Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting there with their heads down. Naruto walks up to it and sweat drops when he hears them snoring. He then raises his hand up in the air and brings it down hard, making a loud noise echo and the two chuunin shot up looking around frantically.

They noticed a hooded figure standing in front of them grinning, revealing a pair of sharp canines. "Sorry if I disturbed your nap, but I need to get in the village I have an appointment with the Hokage." He says and pulls out a scroll.

Izumo takes the scroll and places it into the desk and unrolls it. When he looks at it his eyes widen as does Koutetsu's while the blonde smirks. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze eh? Welcome to Konohagakure. So where have you been for the last 15 years kid?" Izumo asks with a cheeky grin on his face while Kotetsu slaps him upside the head.

"Baka! Show some respect to the Yondaime's son! I'm sorry about my friend Namikaze-sama." Izumo says while Naruto chuckle.

"Eh it's cool, you don't have to be so formal Kotetsu-san. I may be a Namikaze but that doesn't mean I'm your better." He says and walks into the village while hoisting his bag up.

The two chuunin had looks of awe and shock on their faces as he walks into the village. "Well at least he's modest and not arrogant like the Uchiha-kid and Hyuuga clan." Izumo says while Kotetsu nods in agreement.

As he walked through, he noticed a few people giving him a few stares wondering who he was. As he continues to walk down the path he notices a huge tower that had the Kanji fire on it and smirked. "That must be it." He says to himself and then a swirl of blue flames surrounds him and he vanishes, shocking everybody.

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently doing some paperwork in his office and while he was doing that, a twister of fire surrounds him, making the man jump out of his seat and with a kunai drawn. The four ANBU in hiding appear with their ninjato drawn.

When the flames clear, a male in a deep blue hooded cloak was revealed smiling. Sarutobi narrows his eyes at the person and speaks. "Who are you and why did you break into my office?" The Kami no Shinobi demands while the ANBU prepare to kill the mysterious person if he's a threat.

Naruto chuckles and speaks up. "Relax Hokage-sama, Bahamut-jiji did say I'd be back in 15 years?" He asks while Hiruzen blinks in confusion but then his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't happen to be Naruto by any chance?" Sarutobi asks and the blonde nods and pulls his hood back, getting a gasp from the Anbu especially the female with long purple hair and wore an ANBU cat mask. The boy was like a teenage version of the Yondaime. He had wild spiky blonde hair that stopped to his shoulders and bangs on the sides which had silver highlights.

His face was void of baby fat and his eyes were cerulean with silver around the outer part. His pupils were slit also but in a more draconic way. He also had what appeared to be fangs jutting out of his mouth from his upper lip. _'He looks just like you Minato.' _He thought before regaining his composure and then spoke up. "Stand down ANBU you may leave us." He says and Neko speaks up.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama?" she asks not sure if leaving her leader her with the boy was alright.

"Yes I'm sure Neko. You and your squad take a 30 minute break for now." He says getting a nod from them and they vanish.

Hiruzen then performs a silencing jutsu around the office to speak with Naruto. "So Naruto tell me. What was it like living in the realm of the gods?" He asks while the blonde shrugs.

"It was an interesting experience, some were very humble but most of them were obnoxious or arrogant like Loki who's a trickster, a war god who goes by the name Ares, and a guy named Hades who's the ruler of the dead. Loki I like though because of all the pranks he taught me." He said with a cheeky grin on his face while Sarutobi groans.

"Your parents were pranksters also. They're the reason why I already lost half of my hair." Sarutobi said in a humorous tone while Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to shorten your life-span." He said while the old monkey twitches his eyebrow.

"All kidding aside Naruto I'm probably guessing that your training was out of this world huh?" Hiruzen asked the blonde who smiled sheepishly.

"Well to put it simply I'm glad to have survived that sadistic dragon's training sessions. Heck even when my folks trained me, they weren't trying to kill me though I think Kaa-san enjoyed beating me into the ground." He muttered while Sarutobi's eyes bug out from his sockets and his jaw was on the floor.

"Y-you met you father and mother!? I thought the Shinigami devoured Minato's soul."

"No she didn't. She doesn't eat the souls of the innocent. She sends them to heaven but the corrupt she'll either devour completely or send to hell." He says while the old man's jaw drops even further.

"The Shinigami is female?" He asks" "Yep. She, Kami, Yami, Amateratsu, and Tsukuyomi are all goddesses. Not really shocking to me since females can become more dangerous than any male. I remember seeing kaa-san beat the crap out of tou-san after he sealed the kyuubi in me. What shocked me though was how she was able to bend his arms and legs in a 90 degree angle while stomping on his manhood 30 times and calling him a baka." He said while Sarutobi became pale at the thought.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Your father was as dense as concrete when it came to Kushina. Hopefully you didn't inherit that." He said while Naruto just grins and rubs the back of his head but on the inside, he was sweating bullets.

"Nope. Not me, unlike dad I'm not clueless when it comes to the opposite sex." He says but could've sworn he heard thunder boom in the sky and took it as a sign that Kami was calling him a liar.

"So will I be living in my family's compound or what?" Naruto asks while Sarutobi rubs his chin in thought.

"You can live in your family's estate. Everyone already knows about your inheritance and we have had a few problems with Iwa but nothing serious." He replies and Naruto sighs.

"Leave it to mom and dad to make an entire country their enemy. Oh well, assassins are the least of my problems. Bahamut-jiji told me he filled you in on my other activities right?" Naruto asks and Sarutobi nods.

"Yes he did and Naruto I want you to be cautious around those you associate with. Your father has enemies inside of the village too and there are people who would love nothing more than to get their hands on your family's fortune." He says and Naruto nods.

"I will don't worry. Jiji also taught me how to tell the difference between the innocent and the corrupt. So will I be going to the ninja academy or what?" He asks. Sarutobi let's out a hm but then he smirks.

"I have a better idea Naruto. I would like to see your progress by testing you against a few of my best Jounin. How does that sound?" He asks and Naruto smirks.

"Sure that's cool." Naruto replies and then Sarutobi releases the seal. That was when there was a knock on the door and a female secretary walked in and was carrying a load of paperwork. Naruto sweat drops from the sight and then turns to see Sarutobi's brow twitching and glaring at the paperwork.

The secretary drops the papers on the desk and bows to the Hokage but blushes when she sees Naruto and leaves. "Wow. That's a lot of paperwork though it's nothing compared to the amount Shini-chan gets." He says while Sarutobi sighs.

"Kami I hate my job." The old man mumbles and pulls out the first one then pulls out two stamps.

"You know there is an easier way to finish that paperwork faster." He says and the man's ears perk up when he hears that.

"There is? What is it? He asks in a tired voice while the blond grins. "**Kage Bunshins**." He replies and laughs at the old man's expression while vanishing into a swirl of fire.

Sarutobi sighs again and performs a hand seal and 6 clones pop up and start on the paper work. "I really need to find a successor and soon." He mutters and then pulls out and orange book from his desk, opens it to the last page he was on, and starts to giggle like a pervert.

**And Cut! Here's the First chapter for Rise of the Second Dragon God. In the Next Chapter, Naruto faces off against the jounin of Sarutobi's choosing and then begins his ninja career. Oh and the Harem will be a mystery. This is Namikaze09 saying PEACE OUT!**


	2. Tests, Dragons, and Snake Princess Pt 1

**Naruto Rise of the Second Dragon God**

**Based off of Challenger's story challenge. When the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto it awakens a power that is in his blood. The unknown power is so strong that it destroys the Kyuubi. This power is the power of the Dragon which his father's family is the descendants of Bahamut the Dragon God. He is then taken away from Konoha by Bahamut, the God of dragons. 15 years later, Naruto returns from the dragon realm and prepares to not only face the Akatsuki and Madara, but an evil that is considered to be more powerful than the Juubi.**

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another story chapter! ^_^ Now this story will have a small crossover of Ninja Gaiden in it and some parts of Devil May Cry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing from ninja gaiden but I do own the weapons, bloodlines, and jutsu I created. **

**Chapter 2 Tests, Dragons, and the Snake Princess Pt. 1**

**Namikaze Estate**

The Namikaze Estate was a sight to behold. The Mansion was half as big as the Hokage tower and it was located in between the forest and the mountains. On the rooftop of the clan compound was a golden dragon that was roaring at the sky.

The front yard was also beautiful and consisted of different types of flowers and plant life. The same went with the backyard which had a Zen garden as well as a lake, river, and a waterfall coming from out of the cliff. There were also two outdoor hot springs and two indoor ones.

Naruto was now at the front gate which was an ivory color. He noticed a seal on the door and then pressed his thumb on the seal and it glows blue for a while. A clicking sound was heard and the gate opens. Naruto walks inside and couldn't help but admire the sight. Everything was beautiful. It looked similar to the castle that Bahamut and the other high ranking dragons lived in but the difference is that it was 5 times bigger and towered over the mountains in that realm.

'_Man even Tozi-chan would be impressed with how healthy the plants left.'_ Naruto thought as he walked by the garden and walked up to the red and gold double door. He twisted the knob and pushes the door open. As he enters the estate he was amazed with the inside. There were different types of furniture in the living quarters, a large fireplace, and on the floor was a variety of different colored rugs.

On the walls were a variety of paintings and there was also one of his parents, Minato Namikaze and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki who was pregnant with him. Beside them was a white haired man and the Sandaime smiling as well as a two teenagers. One had brown hair and purple marking on her face and the other had gravity defying hair, an obsidian eye, while the left side was covered by a headband with a leaf insignia. He also wore a mask that covered half of his face.

Naruto walks around the house and he sees a large kitchen with two refrigerators that had preservation seals on them to keep the food fresh, a bar that was stocked up with a variety of wines and sake as well as wine glasses. He also saw a dining room table that had a set of 12 chairs circling it. Blue and gold colored curtains draped the windows and there were at least 4 chandeliers in the compound.

He saw three indoor hot springs. One for the males, one for females, and the last one was a coed hot spring. After that Naruto saw a door and opened it to see that it leads downstairs. He walked down the stair to see that there were two dojos, an armory that had a large selection of weapons, and one that had the Kanji for Namikaze vault which contained all of the jutsu, the Namikaze clan ever created.

After that, he walked back upstairs and headed to the second floor which had 20 rooms with full bathrooms. Most of them were guest rooms minus his parents and his own but they each had queen sized beds, closets filled with different sized clothes for both male and females, fully equipped bathrooms, and TV's.

After that, Naruto found a door that had his name in kanji. He pushes the door open and sees a queen sized bed with blue and silver covers with a silver dragon coiled around it along with 4 pillows. There was a flat screen TV on the entertainment center and a dvd player. The walls and ceilings were decorated with different colored dragons. In his closet were a variety of different colored clothes and shoes as well as ninja clothes and gear.

Naruto also sees pictures of his parents and dragons hanging on his wall and couldn't help but chuckle at the one where his parents are 14 and making pictures at the camera while a white haired man was twitching his brow at them. Naruto walks over to his bed and drops his duffle bag and scroll down. He then removes his three swords off of his back and lays them on a sword stand and then removes his hooded cloak.

He was wearing a long sleeved opened deep blue jacket which had white flames licking the sleeves and it stopped to his waist. He wore a black muscle shirt under it which had the kanji for fire on it and wore a pair of deep blue baggy pants and he wore a pair of ANBU styled boots that had soles on them. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on them.

Naruto removed his boots and placed them on the side of his bed and after that, removed his jacket, revealing his sleeveless black muscular shirt that hugged his body like a second skin and showed his lean and well toned chest and abs. Naruto had the build of a professional swimmer and martial artist but he was build for both speed and strength.

He then gets off of the bed and opens the closet, pulling out a white tank and green camouflage shorts and a pair of grey boxers. He walks into the bathroom and removes his shirt as he closes the door.

**Konoha Council Chamber**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently sitting in the council chamber with the elders and clan council. The elders were Sarutobi's teammates Koharu, Homura, and the former commander of ROOT Danzo. Then there were the clan heads. They were Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, and Mikoto Uchiha.

Hiruzen then let out a cough to get everyone's attention and he speaks up. "Now that you are all here I have an announcement to make." He said as the council members looked at the man. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, after being away from the village for 15 years has returned to Konoha." He said and everyone else looked at him with wide eyes especially the clan heads.

"What!? When did he return Sarutobi!?" Koharu asks.

"Not too long ago Koharu. I had just sent him to his claim his clan's property." He answered until Danzo spoke up.

"If that it true then why haven't you sent an ANBU to summon him here Sandaime-sama?" he asks and Sarutobi just gives Danzo an annoyed look.

"Maybe because he just got back from traveling Danzo and I'm sure he wanted to settle down in his family's home." He stated like it was obvious and Danzo responded with grunt.

"Speaking of traveling Sandaime-sama who exactly took him out of the village and where has he been?" Hiashi asks. A smirk appears on the Professor's face and he answers the question.

"If you must know Hiashi a distant _relative_ of Minato's came to take the boy after the Kyuubi attacked. Minato told me that he sent a message to his relative before he went to seal the fox into his son to take Naruto out of the village and let him return when he turns 15 and also to protect him from his enemies since the location he lived in was not part of the elemental nations." He stated while he was inwardly patting himself on the back for making up such a lie.

Hiashi blinks for a while but sighs. "I see." He says until Tsume speaks up.

"Hokage-sama. Even though the boy is now here in the village do you think it is wise for him to take his Clan name now especially with all the issues we've had with Iwa trying to hunt him down?"

She asks and a smirk appears on his face. "Actually Tsume I do." He says getting wide eyes from everyone.

"Now I know you all have doubts if he's strong enough to defend himself from his father's enemies but I can tell by his appearance alone he was powerful and trained well. It's possible that he's the strongest of his current age group in the academy and could possibly give the best Jounin in the village a run for their money." He said only for most of the clan and civilian council member's eyes to bulge out of their heads.

"Wh-what!? Are you serious?!" Tsume cried out only for the man to nod.

"Dead serious Tsume. He'd probably force them to use more strength than they need to." He answers while the Inuzuka Matriarch's mouth gapes. That was when Shibi spoke up.

"If the boy is as strong as you say he is Hokage-sama, then perhaps he should be tested by a few of the villages best Jounin so that we can judge just how strong he is? It's only logical that his skills are evaluated by the best." He states getting a nod from Inoichi and Shikaku. Sarutobi's smirk grew bigger.

"Very well. Tomorrow I'll summon the boy here so that his skills can be tested by the Jounin of my choosing at the kage training grounds. You are welcome to watch the rounds but I want this kept a secret until the team selections." He stated getting a nod from them.

Tsume on the other hand had a thought in her mind. _'If the boy is anything like his father then he'll be one hell of a ninja. If anything he'll be the alpha of his age group. I wonder if he'll be interested in courting Hana?' _She thought with a small smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Naruto sneezed as he was drying his hair out with a towel while sitting on his bed with his white tank and green camouflaged shorts on. "What the hell? Someone must be talking or thinking about me? Probably Yami-chan wanting to jump me in my sleep." He mumbles as he tosses the towel away breathes in and out while steam rises from his hair for a while and he shakes his head to get the rest of the water out.

After that, he heads downstairs to make himself some dinner which was some fried salmon, rice balls, a salad, and cranberry juice. After eating and cleaning the dishes, night falls and he heads back upstairs and back into his room, and jumps into the bed, resting his head on the pillow and falling asleep.

**Midnight**

While he was sleeping an orb of fire appeared in his room and it formed into Momiji, who was wearing a white tank top that hugged her figure and showed off her d cupped breasts and curves and wore red shorts the stopped above her knees and showed off her sexy legs. Her long black hair was down and stopped to her back.

A smile appeared on her face as she watched Naruto snore lightly. She crawled into the bed and near Naruto who unconsciously reached his arms out and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist and lays his head on top of her chest, making her blush a little. She doesn't say anything but falls asleep in his arms.

**The Next Morning**

The sunlight shines through Naruto's window and he hears the sound of soft snoring and an odd weight on his body. He opens his eyes and sees Momiji sleeping beside him while her chest rises and falls as she breathed in and out. He blinks a few times and blushes when he gets a good view of her cleavage.

He then moves closer to her and kisses her lightly on the lips, making her stir and open her eyes only to see Naruto's blue silver eyes staring back. "Good morning Naruto-sama." She says only for Naruto to scoff and tickle her sides, making her squirm and giggle. "I-I mean kun." She says and he stops.

"That's better. I thought you had a mission for Oji-san." He says only for her to grin.

"Just a few ogres causing trouble in a minor village. Nothing big." She said as she sat up and stretched until a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Naruto pulls her body close to his and he rests his head on her shoulder.

"I see. So are you gonna stay here with me?" He asks.

"Do you want me to?" she asks and her answer was him kissing her shoulder, neck, and her cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" He replies with a cheeky grin on his face while she blushes. He looks around and realizes that she didn't bring anything with her.

"So where is your stuff Momiji?" He asks while she blinks and looks around his room also.

"Oh I knew I forgot something." She says and snaps her fingers and in a puff of smoke a deep red duffle bag and a Naginata that was covered with a cloth appeared.

Naruto scoffs and tickles her sides, making her giggle. "Stop that." She said with a pout while he grins and kisses her on the cheek. He then lets go of her and gets up while her pout becomes bigger. "I wanted to snuggle some more." She mumbles while he chuckles at her. She then gets off the bed and pulls a red robe on. "I'll go make breakfast for you Naruto-kun." She says while he nods.

"Okay. I'll be in the shower." He says as he grabs a pair of boxers out of his closet and heads to the bathroom.

After Naruto took his shower and brushing his teeth, he walks out of the bathroom and puts on the same outfit he wore the other day without his boots on. He walks down stairs and towards the kitchen and he sees Momiji making his plate which consisted of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs and then makes hers.

She walks over to a table that was near the kitchen and sets them down. Naruto walks towards the table and sits as does Momiji. He takes a whiff at the food and grins at her. "Wow Momiji-chan this smells great! He says. Naruto picks up a fork to start eating. Momiji smiles back and starts to eat her breakfast. After that, Naruto takes the plates and cleans the dishes. While he was doing this, Naruto heard a clicking sound from the window and sees a hawk pecking at the door.

He walks over to the window and opens it up to see a small scroll hooked on the bird's leg. He takes it off and the hawk flies off. He unravels the scroll and reads it. Momiji appears behind him, wearing a red and white shirt that had a red dragon on the front that hugged her figure and a pair of blue jeans. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on top of his head while looking at the scroll.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She asks while said blonde raised an eyebrow. "It appears that the Sandaime wants me to meet him at the tower and test my skills against some of his Jounin. He mentioned it to me yesterday." He says.

"Oh." She replies and removes her arms from around his neck. "Well you go on ahead and deal with the test and I'll stay here and tidy up the place." She says with a cheeky grin on her face while Naruto just blinks at her.

"You're starting to scare me Momiji. You're usually not this… bubbly." He replies while she giggles and walks away with her arms behind her head while swaying her hips. Naruto's eyes were now glued on her ass and heat started to rise on his cheeks.

"Enjoying the view?" She asks as she stops and turns her head around with a seductive look on her face. The blush on Naruto's face grows when she poses for him.

"You can ogle me when you get back from your evaluation. I might even wear my maiden outfit." She says while his whole face glows red and his shunshins up to his room to get his swords and throwing weapons while she laughed as she went to start cleaning the estate.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi was sitting in his chair reading his 'book' while the shadow clones were finishing up his paperwork. That was when a twister made of blue flames appeared and when it disipated, Naruto stood before him, with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Hokage-sama. I got your message. So where is my test gonna be?" He asks. Sarutobi puts his book away. "Behind the tower Naruto-kun. It's my personal training ground and only the kages can use it. So are you ready for the test?" he asks and the blonde nods.

"Yep but if I were you I'd tell the jounin who are evaluating my skills not take me lightly becaue I don't want to cripple them by accident." He says grinning while the man chuckles.

"I'll be sure to Naruto-kun. The last thing I need is for some of my best to end up in the hospital." He says as he gets up and shunshins to the Kage training grounds as does Naruto who flame shunshins to the training grounds.

**Kage Training Grounds**

At the training grounds, a group of chunin, jounin, some of the clan heads, and a few ANBU were at the training ground waiting for their leader and the last Namikaze to appear. That was when Sarutobi appeared and then a twister of blue flames appeared beside him, making the ninja's tense up and get ready to fight whoever was in the blazing funnel. When it cleared they saw a 15 year old blond who looked like a teenage version of Minato and their eyes widened in shock, especially a masked nin who had silver gravity defying hair.

Naruto just look at them for a while and blinks. "Uh… Hey **Minna **(Everyone)." He says while rubbing the back of his head. Sarutobi sweat drops at their reactions and coughed to get their attention.

"Now that you all are here I have selected a few of you to test the skills of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said and that was when a man with a black hair, a beard and a cigarette in his mouth spoke up.

"Hokage –sama we are wondering why you're having Jounin evaluate his skills? Wouldn't it be better if he was tested in the academy with those who are his age?"

He asks and Hiruzen chuckles. "Yes he should Asuma, but his skills are beyond that of the students of the ninja academy and to have him tested there would be an insult to his years of training. So I decided to select a few of you to evaluate his skills in the different fields of the shinobi arts." He answered getting a nod from the man.

"The first he'll be tested in is genjutsu. Kurenai Yuuhi would you please come forward and the rest of you stand back?" He asks and they did to clear the field. Naruto appeared in the middle and walking towards the middle was a 22 year old woman whom in Naruto's mind was beautiful. She was 5'5 and had long raven colored hair that fell to her back and it was a mixture of being smooth and wild at the same time. She also had ruby red eyes, ivory like skin and wore red lipstick.

She wore an outfit that consisted of bandage wrappings and it started from her chest to her legs above the knees and had a red sleeve that covered her right arm and she wore a black headband with a metal plate with a leaf insignia on it. Her very appearance made her look exotic. "Kurenai Yuhi? Your name means crimson sunset correct?" He asks and she nods "Yes it does." She replies while a smirk appears on Naruto's face.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful kunoichi." He said as his smile grew and his response caused a small blush appear on her face as his smile wasn't perverted or one full of lust which she got from most men. It was a genuine smile. All of the male's eyes widen in shock and surprise. He just made the Ice Queen of Konoha blush. Asuma looks at the sky and lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay the sky is definitely not falling." He replied getting a snicker from Genma and the other males.

"Is that a blush one your face Yuhi-san?" Naruto asks with a cheeky grin on his face and the blush on her face gets bigger until she shakes it off.

"Can we please start now Namikaze-san?" She asks while Naruto chuckles. "Sure and just call me Naruto. Formalities just don't suit me." He says and gets a nod from her and Sarutobi speaks up.

"Are you both ready?" he asks and they nod as Naruto removes his hands from his pockets. "Okay… Begin!" He says and Kurenai gets into a stance as does Naruto and the Genjutsu Mistress performs a few seals.

"**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **(Demon Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)**." **She says. Naruto blinks at this as an imaginary circle of leaves surround him and then Kurenai vanishes. When the leaves fall down Naruto feels something grab his leg and looks down to see a skeletal hand latch onto his ankle and a skeleton pops out of the ground with a large centipede crawling from out of the socket and onto Naruto's arm. It then wraps around Naruto and constricts his body while hissing at the blonde as green saliva drips from its pincers.

Naruto just looks at the illusion and smirks. He brings up his hand and does a ram seal. "Kai." He says and dispels the illusion and seeing Kurenai appear crouching with a small smile on her face. "Not bad Naruto. But lets see how this one affects you. She says and performs a few more seals. **"Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death).**"** She mutters and she once again vanishes.

Naruto looks around for a while and tries to move forward, only for his feet to stop in place an sees some roots wrap around his ankles and leek him in place. A tree grows behinds him and the branches constrict his arms, legs, and torso. Naruto makes an attempt to move his arms but the branches just added more pressure and constrict his movements.

He feels a kunai pressed against his neck and Kurenai was behind him with a smirk on her face. The other leaf nin were shocked that Kurenai used a b ranked genjutsu on the teenager while Sarutobi smirked at how calm Naruto's facial appearance was. "Yield." She says and Naruto says nothing making her frown and press the kunai against his neck. "Yield now." She said and a small smile appears on his face.

"Interesting genjutsu Yuhi-san but" He says and his body bursts into flames and scatter across the field, shocking the red eyed Jounin. "Even a genjutsu of that level will not work on me." He says as he appears in front of her and performs a few seals. "**Genjutsu:** **Kukudo no ****Bachiatari**. (Illusion technique: Realm of the Damned)." He said as they are surrounded by darkness.

Kurenai suddenly finds her arms and leg bound by chains and she looks around only to see darkness. "What is this?" She asks until the darkness disappears and she finds her self in a realm where the sky is black and lava flows through the ground. Winged demons and skeleton crows fly through the air cawing and screeching.

Naruto appears and is floating in front of her. He stretches his arm out and six black serpents shoot out with their long white fangs bare. The first one sank its fangs into her neck, the other two struck her in her arms, the next two sank their fangs into her legs and the last one struck her in the torso. Kurenai winces at the attack. The serpents retract back into his arm and her skin starts to peel off and sizzle.

That was when a hooded cloak with a scythe in its skeletal hand appears and when it looks up at her, her eyes widen when she saw glowing eyes of a skeleton cackling at her while it raises its scythe and strikes her in the chest. Her eye twitches and wonders why she was in so much pain from an illusion. That was when a flock of demonic crows appear and start pecking and clawing at her body. Kurenai bites down on her lip so that she doesn't scream out in pain.

Naruto decides to end the jutsu and does a ram seal, adding a burst of chakra into the seal. "Kai." He says and everything turns black for a moment and they found themselves back on the field with a panting Kurenai looking at him.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to reduce the minimum amount of power in that illusion Yuhi san." He says and she has a look of awe on her face.

"Wh-what kind of Genjutsu was that?" She asks and he smirks.

"It's a genjutsu I created and it's called**Kukudo no ****Bachiatari**. It's based off of the actual realm of the damned where the most vile and evil souls are sent to suffer since sending them to hell would be considered an act of mercy. In that illusion, anything can happen. You could be poisoned by demonic serpents, have your skin melted off by corrosive acid, have crows rip the flesh from your body etc."

"Right now it's an A ranked genjutsu but if I add enough chakra or send it into the target it can be an S ranked illusion that can kill the target. It's normally used for torture and interrogation. It can be used in battle but it leaves you open to be attacked." He explained as her eyes went wide and was hoping that he would teach it to her after the test.

"I see. Well you pass the genjutsu part of the test." She said and bows as does he. "Thank you." He says as she walks back into the group of Jounin. Naruto looks at Sarutobi and gives him a thumbs up while grinning. The man chuckles at this and speaks up.

"Now for the taijutsu part. Will Maito Gai please come forward?" He asks and that was when a man wearing green spandex with orange leg warmers, an open flack jacket, and a shiny bowl hair cut appeared with a grin on his face.

But his appearance wasn't the only thing that frightened Naruto. It was the size of his eyebrows and they were huge. Naruto's brow twitched at them. _'Oh kami there is no way in the world those eyebrows are real! Wait did one of them just wiggle?!' _He thought while Sarutobi had to hold in a laugh at the boy's twitching brow.

That was when Gai spoke up. "GREETINGS NAMIKAZE-SAN! I AM MAITO GUY THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA AND TAIJUTSU EXPERT! I LOOK FORWARD TO TESTING YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS AGAINST MY OWN!" He says doing the nice guy pose while his teeth shine.

Naruto had to hold in a scream and keep from passing out due to how sensitive his ears where. _'Great! He dresses like a weirdo and he's loud! And what the hell did he mean by 'testing our youth!?' _ He thought. "Uh yeah same here Gai-san." Naruto replies.

"Are you both ready?" Sarutobi asks and they both nod. "Alright…. Begin!" He orders and Gai gets into a stance with his left arm behind his back and his right arm in a 'come on' gesture.

Naruto gets into a stance as well. His leg was spread apart with his left leg forward and his right leg back as was his arms with his left arm out with the palm open and his right arm back and closed in a fist. Gai raised an eyebrow at his stance and wondered what type it was since he's never seen it before.

Naruto suddenly sprints towards the man and throws a right hook at him. Gai uses his free hand and parries it. When Naruto passes by him, he then spins his body and tries to backhand him in the head. Naruto manages to block it with his forearm and performs a kick at his torso. Gai blocks it with his palm and grabs his ankle. Gai then throws Naruto to the other side. Naruto is flying backwards in mid air but he manages to use his weight to flip backwards and lands on his feet while skidding back a little.

'_Okay, he's not only fast, he's strong and his reflexes are good. Maybe I should increase the pace a little just to test him.' _ He says as a small smile appears on his face. Gai, who was once again in his stance, raised an eyebrow at this. Naruto suddenly vanishes and appears behind Gai whose eyes widen in surprise.

"_He's gotten even faster!" _He manages to turn his body and blocks a high kick with both arms. Naruto stops and does a roundhouse kick with his other leg and Gai jumps back as Naruto charges at him and performs a series of punches and kicks while he increased his speed and power a little and making Gai block and parry some of them.

'_Impressive. His speed is on par with mine when I'm wearing weights. If he's this good now, then in a few years he'll be a force to be recon with. Maybe after this little test I can ask him to train with my students. He'll be an excellent sparring partner for Lee.'_ He thought as he blocked a barrage of fists and palm strikes. "Impressive Naruto-san. You are indeed skilled with taijutsu but" Gai's body vanishes into a green blur, surprising Naruto at the man's speed and kicks him in the back of the head. The blonde demi-god manages to flip around in mid air and land back on his feet while rubbing the back of his head "While my speed may not be on par with the Yondaime's, I am without a doubt one of the fastest Jounin in the village." He states as Naruto shake the cobwebs out of his head.

'_Man what a kick! Felt like I got kicked by a horse!'_ He thought as he rubs his head in pain. "Nice kick." He compliments as he looks at Gai who regains his posture and a smirk appears on his face. "Your skills in taijutsu are really impressive Naruto-san. You pass the Taijutsu session." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks. We should spar some time Gai-san. That fighting style you used was really impressive." He says with a bow and the spandex wearer bows back and shunshins back into the group. Once again, Sarutobi speaks up.

"Now with the Ninjutsu test. Kakashi Hatake come forward." Sarutobi says as a man with gravity defying silver hair and wearing a mask over half of his face appears with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the man. _'So this is tousan's student. The son of the Shiroi no Kiba and the man who has copied over a thousand jutsus with the Sharingan in his left eye. Kakashi Hatake.' _

Kakashi saw the smirk on his face and raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be eager to fight me kid." He says.

"But of course. Who wouldn't want to fight the son of the Shiroi no Kiba?" He says and Kakashi's eye widens when he said that but then it returns to normal. "Rumor has it that you have over a thousand jutsu in your arsenal. That's pretty amazing." He says as he removes his swords from his back and he pulls out a scroll from his pockets to seal them in.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow as he places it back in his pocket. "So you know how to seal items?" Kakashi asks and Naruto nods. "Yes I do and I happen to be a master In the sealing arts." He says while everyone's jaw dropped at the fact that he knew advanced sealing at his age. Kakashi's eye was the size of a dinner plate when he heard this.

'_So I'm facing a miniature version of sensei? Kami must hate me.' He mumbled in his mind. _ Sarutobi snapped out of his stupor and spoke. "Okay are you both ready?" He asks and they nod. Okay then… Begin!" He shouts out.

**Okay I'm gonna stop it right here people. Don't worry the next part will have plenty of action and Naruto will have an encounter with Anko. Also Sorry about the late updates but I was busy with online classes and work but I'll update the other stories as fast as possible.**


	3. Test, Dragons, and Snake Princess Pt 2

**Naruto Rise of the Second Dragon God**

**Based off of Challenger's story challenge. When the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto it awakens a power that is in his blood. The unknown power is so strong that it destroys the Kyuubi. This power is the power of the Dragon which his father's family is the descendants of Bahamut the Dragon God. He is then taken away from Konoha by Bahamut, the God of dragons. 15 years later, Naruto returns from the dragon realm and prepares to not only face the Akatsuki and Madara, but an evil that is considered to be more powerful than the Juubi.**

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another story chapter! ^_^ Now this story will have a small crossover of Ninja Gaiden in it and some parts of Devil May Cry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto bleach, dragonball Z or any thing from ninja gaiden but I do own the weapons, bloodlines, and jutsu I created. **

**Chapter three: Tests, Dragons, and the Snake Princess Pt. 2**

The son of the Kiiroi Senkou and Shiroi no Kiba were staring each other down, waiting for either to make the first move. Naruto now had a serious expression on his face and he flexed his hands while his knuckles cracked. Kakashi's visibly eye narrowed at Naruto. _'He's serious. I doubt he even showed half of his skills in taijutsu to Gai. Not only that, he's a wild card and I know nothing of his skills in Ninjutsu. I'll just have to stay on my toes.'_

He thought. Not far away from them, a drop of water was about to fall off a tree branch and it did. It ascends and splashes onto the ground. Their eyes widen and Naruto pulls two throwing knives out of the sleeve in his hand and flung them towards Kakashi. The copy nin pulled two kunai out his pouch and flung them at the directions of the throwing knives.

The blades clang but when this occurred something happened. Naruto's throwing knives cut through Kakashi's kunai like a hot knife through butter and the man's eye widen in shock when that happened. He dodged them and he saw that the knives were covered in a light blue chakra. The knives hit a tree but instead of being embedded into it, they went right through it and hit the ground.

Everyone gaped at what he did especially Asuma. "Unreal. He has an affinity for wind and can do that? I thought I was the only person in the village who could do that since I'm also a wind user." He says. Kakashi was just as shocked as the other Jounin were. To pull off something like that takes years of practicing. "If those had hit me then I'd be" He started to say until Naruto smirks and appears beside Kakashi, leaving an after image of himself and sends a roundhouse kick at the man's head.

Kakashi blocks it with his left arm but grunts when he feels the amount of strength from the strike. _'Sweet Kami that kick was close to being as strong as Gai's.'_ He thought and then grabbed the leg Naruto used to kick him with. He spun his body and flung Naruto at a tree. The blonde spun his body in mid air and planted his feet into the bark. He looked up to see a volley of shuriken coming at him. Naruto smirks and pulls his fist back. **"Futon: Senpuuken!" **He then punches his fist forward and sends a gust of wind at the shuriken, sending them back at Kakashi who ducks as the wind and shuriken fly past him.

Naruto then appears above Kakashi with one leg in the air. He performs an axe kick and sends it towards Kakashi's head. The son of the white fang plants his hand in the ground and uses it to flips away as Naruto's foot comes crashing to the ground and a small crater appears around his foot. Kakashi lands back on his feet and watches as Naruto removes his foot from the crater.

Naruto grins again and charges at Kakashi leaving a trail of after images as he heads towards the copy nin. Kakashi raises an eyebrow when he sees this wondering why he would charge at him head first. As soon as Naruto was close enough, Kakashi delivered a right hook at Naruto's jaw, only for his fist to go through Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes widen in shock when this happens but Naruto fades away. "What in the" He starts to say until he sees a fist coming towards his solar plexus and Kakashi blocks it with his arms crossed only for Naruto to faze through him again. "What is going on-oomph!" Kakashi grunts as a fist impacts into his side and he skids backwards.

He sees a smirking Naruto looking at him. "Shocked? It's a technique from my father's vault and it's called **Zanzo no Jutsu **and combined with it is** Zanzoken** (these techniques are from dragonball z and I don't own them) or also known as afterimage technique and after image fist. This technique allows me to make images of my self to confuse them and I can attack when they're distracted. But it has a flaw; it requires the person to be able to perform high speed movements and can strain the person's body if they're not adapt to moving at said speed." He explains.

Kakashi gawked at Naruto but then eye smiles. "Pretty impressive Naruto. Your form of speed is very good. Now let's see how good you are in Ninjutsu." He says and performs a few hand seals. **"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!" **He says and shoots a large fireball out of his mouth and heads for Naruto.

Naruto crouches down and uses his leg strength to jump high into the air as the fireball passes him and hits the ground. Naruto opens his mouth and a small blue fireball appears. He then breathes out, shooting a large blue fireball at Kakashi. Everyone's eyes widen when they see the large fireball but what shocked them even more was that it was blue and he didn't even use any hand seals.

Kakashi's eye was now the size of a dinner plate as he saw the attack heads towards him. He performs a few hand seals and yells out. **"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **He cries out and from the lake that was near a body of water heads towards the man and creates a shield around his body. When the fire makes contact, an explosion occurs and the ground shakes lightly.

Naruto lands back on the ground and sees steam and a burning crater. He raised an eyebrow at this but then he jumps backwards when a pair of hands reaches out to grab his ankles from the ground. Kakashi pops out of the ground and rushes towards the blonde. He does a right hook at Naruto's jaw and he sidesteps and Kakashi launches a kick at his chest and Naruto blocks it with both hands.

Said blonde skids back a couple of feet and watches as Kakashi leaps back a little. "Not bad Naruto. To be able to sense me underground like that is really impressive." He says while the blonde grins. "Thanks. Now then why don't you stop playing around and reveal your trump card?" He says pointing to left eye while Kakashi's eye widens.

"I want to see just how strong Sharingan Kakashi is when he uses his eye." Naruto explains while cracking his knuckles. Kakashi looks at the boy and eye smiles. "Very well." He says and places his hand over the part of his headband that covered his left eye. He lifts it, revealing a red eye with three tomoes in it and he had a scar going down his eye.

"So that is the sharingan huh?" He asks and Kakashi nods. "Yes this is the eye given to me by my best friend a long time ago." He states. Every other jonin's eyes widen in shock. Kakashi Hatake, the man who gained over a thousand jutsu, revealed his trump card to a kid. "Something tells me that the kid was holding back when he fought you Gai." Genma says while the man nods in agreement.

"Yes he must have since our match was a taijutsu only fight." He states. "Yeah but what shocked me was how he was able to use a fire jutsu without using hand seals and why was it blue?" A jonin named Aoba asks. Sarutobi had a smirk on his face. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said his manipulation with fire was strong.

Naruto stares at the eye for a while and chuckles. "This just got interesting." He says and cracks his knuckles and neck. He then taps his right foot on the ground a few times while Kakashi wondered what he was doing. Naruto stopped doing that and suddenly he sprinted towards Kakashi but vanished a few seconds later, making everyone's eyes bulge out of their heads.

"Holy shit where did he go?!" Asuma yelled as they looked around. Kakashi on the other hand had his sharingan eye focused and spinning. That was when both eyes widened and he grabs an incoming fist that was going for the back of his head. He stared at Naruto who had the same smirk on his face. While the sharingan eye kept staring at him still spinning. "Hmmm" Was all Naruto said as he vanishes once again. Kakashi's Sharingan eye was seeing a series of blurs moving left and right. This he spun around and blocked an incoming kick with his elbow and grunts from the impact. Naruto leaped back and stared at the eye again.

He then performs a series a hand seals as does Kakashi and they both stop at tori. "Katon: Karyuendan" The both say at the same time and shoot flames that were made of dragons head straight for each other and when they clash, an explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared kakashi and Naruto were still eyeing each other.

Said blonde grins and speaks up. "So that is the sharingan's special ability. It allows you to analyze, copy, and predict the targets movement and well as copy hand seals and see how much chakra is augmented into the final seal. I'm also guessing that it can see through genjutsu correct?" Naruto asks and Kakashi as well as everyone else gawked.

"That's pretty impressive." Gai says while the other jonin look at him. "He was able to comprehend the sharingan's abilities while not revealing a lot of his own techniques. But that speed however… it was close to matching mine when I keep my weights on." He states and everyone's eye widen. Gai was without a doubt one of the fastest jonin in the village and only a few could match him in terms of speed and strength.

"Damn just how fast is that kid?" Genma asks. Sarutobi however was very impressed. _"Bahamut must've put him through rigorous training if he could move as fast as Gai."_ He thought. Back at the fight, Kakashi couldn't help but also be impressed. "Yes you are in a way correct in the abilities of the sharingan." He states. "But there is also one more thing I realized. The bloodline only belonged to the Uchiha clan and since you are in no way, shape, or form an Uchiha, it must take a lot of energy in order to maintain it since it's always active." The Last Namikaze stated, making Kakashi eye smile.

"Once again you're correct Naruto. That's why I always leave it covered up. That way I don't end up wasting a lot of energy." He explains and Naruto smiles. Then what do you say we finish this with one attack? I really don't want to injure you or force you to use up a lot of chakra in this spar." He says and Kakashi nods.

"Sure and in return I'll show you my original technique." He says Kakashi then crouches down and performs three seals and grasps his right wrist with his left hand. That was when the sound of electricity cackling is heard and his hand was now covered in lightning. Everyone's eyes widen in shock wondering why Kakashi would a jutsu of that level on Naruto? Was he crazy?

Naruto saw the jutsu and smirked. "So that's how you want to play eh? Well then let me give you a little blast from the past." The blonde says and holds his right hand out. That was when a swirl of chakra appeared in his hand and it twisted and turned in different directions until it was in the shape of a spiraling ball.

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Half of them had their jaws on the ground, the others had eyes the size of dinner plates, and the rest were just stupefied. "H-he knows one of Yondaime sama's jutsu?" Aoba stutters out. Asuma's cigarette dropped as he saw the technique.

Kakashi too was shocked. The Rasengan was a very difficult jutsu to use due to the fact that it was based on pure chakra manipulation. "Since you already know the name of this gutsu what is that one you're using?" Naruto asks. "It's called Raikiri. It's an assassination jutsu that can cut through anything." He answers and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sounds pretty cool. You ready?" Naruto asks and the copy nin nods.

The two suddenly charge at each other with said jutsu trailing behind them. When they are a few feet near each other, they launch their attacks forward. **"Raikiri!" "Rasengan!" **Both ninja yell and their jutsu clashed against one another. Electricity and Chakra are flying in different directions while the users struggle to overpower the other.

A few seconds later the attack cancel each other out and explode, casing both of them to fly backwards Naruto however flips his body over in mid air and lands back on his feet while Kakashi lands but skids back a few feet but then falls on one knee and clutching his slightly singed hand.

Naruto's was the same but the burns healed instantly. Kakashi then stands up and eye smiles at the blonde dragon. "Congratulations Naruto. You pass the Ninjutsu test." He says while giving him a thumb's up. Naruto smiles and bows his head as a way of respect. "Thanks." He says while Hiruzen approaches him.

"Excellent work Naruto. You passed all three tests and I hereby make you a ninja of the hidden leaf village." He says and pulls out a headband that had a metal plate attached to it and had the leaf insignia in the middle. Naruto Takes the headband and ties it around his head. "Thanks Hokage-sama." He says and bows to the leader of the village while the man smirks.

"Come to my office tomorrow Naruto and I'll let you know who you'll be teamed up with." He says and looks at the other Jounin. "The rest of you are dismissed." He says as he shunshins away. Most of them do the same but some stayed behind (Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi). Kurenai was the first to approach him.

"How can I help you Beni-hime?" He asks her, making the genjutsu user blush a little at the nickname while Kakashi and Asuma snicker but then look the other way when she glares at them and looks back at Naruto.

"That was a very interesting genjutsu you performed earlier and I was wondering…." She says until he speaks up.

"You wish to learn it right?" He asks and she nods.

"Sure. I don't mind sharing a few of them. To be honest, genjutsu isn't my strong point but I know a couple of them just in case. If you want you can come by my place later on and I can show you some of other ones I know." He says and she smiles back and nods.

"I'd like that. You now live in the Namikaze estate right?" She asks and the blonde nods.

"Yes I do. Just tap one of the security seals next to the gate and either I or my associate should get it." He replies and she nods and smiles.

"Thank you." She says and shunshins away.

"Yosh Naruto-san your flames of youth were amazing!" Gai yells. Naruto's brow twitches due to the loudness in his voice and looks over at Asuma and Kakashi.

"Is he always this energetic?" He asks and they nods and he looks at Gai who was doing his nice guy pose with his teeth sparkling and sweat drops. _"Man and I thought Loki was weird." _He thought until Gai spoke up once again.

"I must say Naruto-san, your taijutsu style was very interesting, what is it by the way?" He asks."It's called **Ten' ken no Ryujin.**" The blonde answers and Gai blinks for a while.

"I've never heard of that taijutsu style." He says and Naruto chuckles.

"That's because it's one of the ancient fighting arts that was around before the shinobi world started. Also most of the practitioners of the style died and destroyed the info on said style due to how powerful yet difficult it was to master. Right now I only know 3 of the five forms." He explained and Gai had a look of awe on his face.

"I see. I would also like to invite you to join my students in spars in your free time." He says and Naruto nods.

"Sure thing." He answers while a grin grew on Gai's face.

"Yosh! I look forward to that day! Now I must meet up with my deshi's in less than five minutes! If I can't do that then I'll climb the Hokage mountain with one arm tied behind my back and 2 ton boulders strapped to my ankles!" He says and then takes off like a blur, making the sweat drop on naruto's head grow bigger.

He then looks back at Kakashi who was reading an orange book while Asuma sweat drops as well. Naruto was about to say something until Kakashi spoke up. "Don't worry about Gai. You'll get use to his 'antics' sooner or later. I have to deal with him every day." He says and Naruto groans.

"Great." He mumbles.

Kakashi then shut his book and placed it back into his pouch. "I have to say Naruto you look just like you father with that headband on." He says and Naruto rubs the back of his head while grinning. "Thanks I guess. So you're my god brother right?" He asks and Kakashi's eye widens and nods.

"Yes and another person by the name of Rin is your god sister and my wife." He answers. "Would you like to meet her?" he asks and Naruto shrugs. "Sure." "Okay then follow me and try to keep up." He says with an eye smile and shunshins away. Naruto's brow twitches and grins. "That guy has no idea how fast I really am." He says and shunshins away to.

**Hatake estate**

Kakashi appears in front of his family home and looks around for Naruto. "Maybe I should've slowed down for him." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"Is that so?" A voice says and Kakashi looks around not seeing anyone but then a pebble bops him on the fore head and looks up to see a grinning Naruto sitting on the roof.

"H-how?" Was all he asks and Naruto chuckles. "What are you so shocked for? I never did show you all my real speed." He answers and Kakashi's eye bulged from his head.

"_Just who in the hell trained this kid!?" _He ranted into his mind while Naruto leaped off the roof and landed in front of the man. In the dragon realm Bahamut was in his human form talking to Tozi until he sneezed.

"**Dammit! That brat is talking about me again!" **He growled and snorted purple flames from his nostrils while Tozi Giggles.

"**You're just upset** **because he always calls you an old dragon." **She answers and a vein appears on his head.

"**I may be old tree hugger but I'm not senile." **He mutters but then tilts his head to the side to dodge an apple that was aimed for his head and Tozi also had a vein pulsing from her head.

"**Don't call me a tree hugger you old dragon." **She said in a dark scary voice while Bahamut snorts at her.

"**I swear being an immortal is boring. At least when Naruto was here the realm of the gods was interesting, especially when He and Loki poured a bucket of lobsters and itching powder into Ares trousers. I never laughed so hard in my life." **He says with a grin on his face while Tozi laughed out loud.

"**Oh Kami who could forget that?! And don't forget about when he dyed all off Susanoo's battle kimonos pink. Man oh man was he pissed. Tsukuyomi and Amateratsu wouldn't let him hear the end of it." **She says while they both laugh.

**Konoha Hatake Estate**

"So are we going in or are you just gonna gawk all day?" Naruto asks and Kakashi gets out of his shocked state and nods. He then pulls the slide door open and removes his sandals as does Naruto while they enter the compound.

"Kakashi-kun is that you?" A feminine voice asks.

"Hai Rin-chan and I brought company." He replies and winks at Naruto who blinks in confusion.

From out of the corner, a woman appeared. She was 5'5 with brown hair that stopped to her upper back. She had deep brown eyes with purple markings on her face and wore a black dress that hugged her hour glass figure. She is Rin Inuzuka Hatake. She sees her husband and smiles. "Hey Kakashi-kun how was your" She says but then freezes when she sees a teenage version of her late sensei.

"K-kakashi… I-is that?" She asks while she looks at Naruto and Kakashi nods.

"Yep that's him." He answers and Naruto just blinks. "Uhhh… Hi?" He said while smiling sheepishly.

That was when Rin squealed and glomped the young blonde. "Oh my kami look at you!" She says while a sweat drop appeared on Naruto's head while Kakashi snickers. Rin pulls away from him and gets a good look at Naruto. "You look so handsome Naruto-kun. Kakashi probably told who I am already but if you want you can call me Rin-chan or Nee-chan." She says with a giddy look on her face. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Um… okay Nee-chan."

He answers and she hugs him once again. "Kakashi he called me Nee-chan!" She squeals and Kakashi panics when he sees Naruto turn purple.

"C-Can't breathe" He wheezed out until he went poof, making Rin blink in confusion and look around only to see Naruto panting heavily and Kakashi chuckles while she blushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I was just so excited. I haven't seen you since you were only a baby." She explains and Naruto smiles back.

"That's okay." He says as he brushes his hair back with one hand.

"Oh now where are my manners. I have some tea ready would you like some Naruto?" She asks.

"Hai." He says and she leads them to the kitchen until they hear some footsteps. Coming out of the corner were two 8 year old kids. One was a boy and looked like a miniature version of Kakashi and the other looked like a younger version of Rin.

"Hey Tou-san, Kaa-san." Called the silver haired boy. Kakashi and Rin turn around and see their children. Toshiro and Kisara. Rin smiles at her two children and pats them on the head.

"Hey you two. How was the academy?" she asks. "Boring." Kisara answers. "Yeah. When can we learn some jutsu?" Toshiro asks.

"When you both graduate." Kakashi says eye smiling and the two pout and then look to see a blonde teenager.

"Tou-san who's that?" Toshiro asks.

"That sochi is Naruto. He's the son of our sensei. The one we told you stories about." He answers and they look back at Naruto.

"Hey." He says eye smiling back at them and they run up to him with stars in their eyes.

"You're the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" Toshiro asks.

"Can you do his yellow flash technique?" Kisara asks and Naruto rubs the back of his head and looks back at Kakashi and Rin. Kakashi was chuckling and Rin giggled at her kid's expressions.

"Alright you two go get washed up for dinner and get started on your homework." Rin says.

"Aww Kaa-san." The gender twins whine.

"Listen to your Kaa-san kids and get at it. Later on I'll show you a jutsu I know." He says.

"Okay! Hey Kaa-san can Aniki help us with our homework?" Toshiro asks as he points to Naruto who raises an eyebrow.

"Aniki?" He says looking at Kakashi who was grinning under his mask.

"Welcome to the family Naruto." He says. That was when Toshiro and Kisara each grabbed one of Naruto's hands and try to drag him to their room.

"Come on Aniki you can help us with our homework and have dinner with us afterwards." Toshiro says and Kisara nods.

"Hehe as fun as that would be I have to get home soon." He says and the two look at him and pout.

"Do you have to?" They both ask doing the puppy eye jutsu. Naruto just smiles and ruffles their heads.

"I'm afraid so. But I promise I'll come back and help you guys with your homework as soon as possible." He says and looks back at Rin. "I'm sorry if I cut this short Nee-chan and thanks for inviting me for tea. If you want you guys can come over to the Namikaze estate and have tea with me over there." He offers and Rin nods.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun." She says.

"See ya later Kakashi-nii-san." Naruto says and then flame shunshins out of the house while Toshiro and Kisara had Stars in their eyes.

"That was so cool!" Toshiro says and Kisara nods.

"Yeah It's a lot cooler than Tou-san's version. How come you can't do that Tou-san?" Kisara asks and Kakashi was now in a corner with his shoulders slumped and his head down and a rain cloud hovered over his head.

"Oh great now my children think I'm a lame dad just because I can't do what Naruto did." He mumbled while anime tears fell from his face. Rin however giggled at his and led her children to their room.

**Village Square**

Naruto was now walking through the village with his hands in his pockets. When he was doing this, he noticed that the villagers were giving him shocked looks believing that he was the reincarnation of the Yondaime. Most of the females were blushing and giggling at him. He kept walking through the village street until he saw a dango shop and his stomach growled. "Might as well have some dango. Momiji will probably make a huge dinner when I get back since she and Amateratsu said I had a bottomless pit for a stomach." He says and walks into the place. As he walked in, he found an empty seat and sat down on it.

As this happened, a waitress with long black hair and blue eyes approached him as he looked at the selections on the menu. "Hello sir welcome to the Dango shop. Can I start you off with an appetizer?" she asks and Naruto looks up.

"Oh no thanks I'm ready to order. I'll have one large plate of beef dango with sweet bean soup and a cup of jasmine tea." He answers and she nods while she writes it all down.

"Thank you sir and order should be up soon. She says as she takes the menu but leaves a folded paper in front of him and leaves. Naruto blinks at it and opens it up and sweat drops. _'Come around during my lunch breaks cutie.' _ The note says and he looks up to see the waitress taking another order but then turns her head and winks at him.

Naruto lets out a sigh and keeps wondering why he always attracts girls so easily? 10 minutes later his order came and the same waitress places it in front of him. "Thank you." He says and she nods and walks away with a small blush on her face. Naruto grabs one stick of dango and bites down into the first one and swallows it.

While he was eating two kunoichi entered the shop. One was Kurenai Yuhi. The other one was 5'5 and wore what looked like a fishnet outfit that hugged her body with a mini skirt, wore shin guards on her legs with ninja sandals, and a tan trench coat. Her hair was purple and tied into a ponytail and had almond colored eyes with a konoha headband on her head. She was Anko Mitarashi.

Anko sat in an empty seat that was next to Naruto's and Kurenai sat next to Anko. Said snake summoner saw the large plate of dango that the blonde was eating and grinned and she slowly reached out for one. Naruto was about to grab a third one but then pauses and smirks. "You know it's impolite to steal someone else's dango." He says shocking Anko who drew her hand back.

"If you wanted one you could've asked." Naruto says as he turns his head to see the face of a beautiful Kunoichi. Naruto only had one thing to say when he saw her face. Beautiful yet dangerous. Anko had to hold the blush that was about to appear on her cheeks. He then pushes his plate over to her while he drinks the soup.

Anko blinks and sees the dango and looks back at him. "Uh thanks." She says and grabs one. Kurenai turns her head and sees Anko eating some dango and the sees Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" She says and Naruto looks over to see Kurenai.

"Hey fancy meeting you here Beni-hime." Naruto says with a cheeky grin on his face. Anko stops eating dango and looks at Naruto then at a blushing Kurenai. She gulps down the dango and smirks. "Nai-chan who is he and why does he call you crimson princess?" Anko asked with a teasing grin on her face and she rubs her arm in embarrassment.

"Oh me? I'm Naruto Namikaze." He says and offers her his hand. Anko smirks and shakes it.

"Anko Mitarashi, nice to meet ya." She replied.

"Thanks. By the way, you have soft hands for a kunoichi." He teased, causing a tint of pink to appear on her face.

"Uhh… thanks." She stammers and slowly pulls her hand from his. Naruto then smells the air and blinks.

"You have an odd scent Anko-san. It smells like… Dango, tea, sake, blood and … snakes." He finishes and her eyes widen as does Kurenai. "How can you" She started to say until Naruto spoke up. "My senses are greater than that of a regular human's. It's a bloodline I inherited." He answers.

That was when a devious smirk appeared on Anko's face. "So what does Beni-hime smell like?" She asks and Kurenai glares at her friend. Naruto takes in her scent and grins.

"Wow those are some interesting scents. You smell like red wine, strawberries, perfume and scented soap." He finished. The red eyed kunoichi' face was now matching that of an apple and looks away while Anko laughs.

"Hey wait a minute aren't you the one every jounin is talking about? I heard you placed Nai-chan here in a genjutsu and made her yield." She says and Naruto nods.

"Yes but it took me a while to get out of the second one she placed me in. To be honest, Genjustsu isn't my best field even though I created a few of my own. I'm more of a frontal assault person." He explains and Kurenai had a look of interest on her face.

"Really? But that Genjutsu you performed during the test was very strong. It reminded me of the genjutsu abilities of the Kurama clan." She states.

"Yeah but most of my genjutsu are use for either interrogation or to distract the target and some of them can kill." He answers and they gawk at him.

"Damn. I wish I was there during the test. I would've kicked your ass." She says and Kurenai slaps her head groaning.

Naruto chuckles and picks up his tea. "It's possible but just because I'm a genin now doesn't mean I'm not to be taken lightly Hebi-hime." He says and sips his tea but then grimaces. "Guh, It's cold." He mumbles while his finger glows and a small red flame appears over his index finger and heats up the cup.

The two Kunoichi's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when he does that and steam rises from the green liquid and the flame dissipates. Naruto once again sips his tea but then stops when he sees them gawk and blinks.

"What?" He asks.

"How did you do that!?" Anko asks and Naruto shrugs. "Something I learned from my guardian when I was out of the village." He says as he sets his tea down and forms a blue fire ball out of his right hand and it morphs into a flaming version of Anko who had flaming snakes circling around her. The two Kunoichi had awed looks on their face and a tint of pink appeared on Anko's face.

Naruto smirks and the flame disappears. "Pretty cool huh?" He asks.

"It sure was! Can I learn how to do that?" She asks.

"Sorry but it's more of a bloodline trait so it's impossible for another person to learn it." He replies. "Damn." She mumbles. Kurenai shakes her head at her friend's antics and orders another plate of Dango.

"So Naruto, Kurenai tells me that you made Kakashi use his Sharingan during your test. Is that true?" She asks and He nods.

"Yeah I did but I wasn't fighting him at my fullest." He answers and she raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? Kakashi is one of Konoha's strongest Jounin and the same goes for Gai. So tell me, If you were to fight them at their fullest, how would you compare yourself?" She asked and Kurenai also wondered.

Naruto thought about it for a while then smirks. " If I were to do that then the only thing that would be left of them is a pile of ashes." He finishes and they just stare at him in disbelief. Naruto looks at them and rubs the back of his head. "My guardian was a sadist when it came to my training. He made me train till it hurt to even breathe." Naruto says and shudders at the thought of the training Bahamut put him through when he was 6.

"For you to shudder like he must've been one hell of a trainer." Anko says "You have no idea." Naruto mumbles and brushes his hair back. Kurenai blinks and speaks up.

"Does your hair get in the way?" She asks and Naruto shakes his head. "No it's just a habit I picked up when I was little. So what do you specialize in Hebi-hime?" Naruto asks and Anko's brow twitches.

"I work for the torture and interrogation department for the ANBU division and I specialize in poisons and assassination. Why are you so interested in me anyway?" She asks and Naruto shrugs.

"Meh just curious. That and you seem like an interesting person." He says and pulls out a small wad of cash and places it on top of the plate of dango's and gets up from the stool.

"Well I gotta go. I hope to meet you lovely ladies again especially you Hebi-hime. Ja." He says with a grin and a twister made of blue fire spins around him and he disappears along with the fire. Anko and Kurenai stare at the spot he was at and look at each other.

"Well he sure was interesting ne Beni-hime?" Anko teases and Kurenai gives Anko a playful glare.

"You're one to talk Hebi-hime." She says and Anko pouts.

"Shut up." She mumbles and Kurenai giggles and they continue to chat in the Dango shop.

**And cut! Everyone I want to apologize for the lack of updates but school and my new job have been kicking my butt lately but the good news is that my semester is over for now and I have three days off of work and work four days a week. Give me lots of reviews and I'll update faster. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Test, Dragons, and Snake Princess Pt 3

**Naruto Rise of the Second Dragon God**

Based off of Challenger's story challenge. When the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto it awakens a power that is in his blood. The unknown power is so strong that it destroys the Kyuubi. This power is the power of the Dragon which his father's family is the descendants of Bahamut the Dragon God. He is then taken away from Konoha by Bahamut, the God of dragons. 14 years later, Naruto returns from the dragon realm and prepares to not only face the Akatsuki and Madara, but an evil that is considered to be more powerful than the Juubi.

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another story chapter! ^_^ Now this story will have a small crossover of Ninja Gaiden in it and some parts of Devil May Cry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto bleach, dragonball Z or any thing from ninja gaiden but I do own the weapons, bloodlines, and jutsu I created. **

**Chapter 4: Tests, Dragons, and the Snake Princess Pt. 3**

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk sighing due to the fact that almost every Jounin wanted Naruto to be on their genin squad or apprentice him. His two teammates and the clan heads were sitting with him and couldn't help but smirk slightly at the look on their leader's face until Tsume speaks up. "Hokage-sama." Sarutobi looks up when she calls him out. "Yes Tsume-san?"

"We were wondering how the boy's evaluation went yesterday." She stated getting nods from the other clan heads. "It went well. Matter of fact, he went beyond the expectations of the test." He answered, getting looks of interest on their faces. "Went beyond the expectations Hokage-sama?" Shibi asks and the man nods. "Yes. During the genjutsu test, he manage to dispel the **Narakumi no Jutsu **and even escaped from the **Jubaku Satsu**. He also used a genjutsu he created against her called the **Kukudo no Bachiatari** " He explained.

"His second evaluation was his skills in taijutsu against Maito Gai. During the match, Naruto used an ancient taijutsu style that is known only to him. While the taijutsu specialist wasn't fighting at his fullest, Naruto made him actually put up a decent fight with him and finally his ninjutsu match with kakashi Hatake which I must say was very impressive." He stated and now the clan heads were very interested.

"Apparently he has four elemental affinities which are wind, fire, water, and lightning with wind and fire being his strongest so far." He explained causing even his teammates to gawk at the man like he's crazy. Sarutobi on the other hand was laughing at them inwardly. "Not only that but he was able to increase the cutting power of his throwing knives by adding wind chakra. Control like that is only seen by Jounin level nin with excellent chakra control. He also used a fire jutsu without using any handseals and instead of the fire being it normal color it was blue and was powerful enough to turn one of the man's water jutsu into steam instantly."

Said clan heads (even Shibi and Hiashi) were gaping at their leader's explanation. "Oh and it gets even better. He is also excellent in sensing his opponent even if their suppressing their chakra. It's possible that his senses are on par with an Inuzuka's and his keen sight could rival if not match the Sharingan and Byakugan. And if you thought that was amazing then you're all going to love this." He said with a smirk on his face.

"He was able to evaluate the strengths and weaknesses of Kakashi's sharingan and hardly had to reveal any of his techniques in revealing said eye's weaknesses and if you think that was amazing then this will shock you even more. He also manages to use the Rasengan, a jutsu that his father was famous for." He said with huge grin on his face.

Everyone in the meeting room's eyes bulge out of their heads and their jaws hit the ground. "I can honestly say that Naruto Namikaze is without a doubt a prodigy like his father." He answered and enjoyed the expression he saw on their faces. "Please tell us you're joking Sarutobi? It took the Yondaime 3 years to create that jutsu." Homura stated while the God of Shinobi shook his head. "I kid you not Homura."

That was when Inoichi spoke up. "Incredible. He can already perform the Rasengan at his age? If he is this strong and capable of accomplishing that then imagine how powerful he'll become in a few years. He could surpass his father by then." The mind walker stated and that was when Hiashi spoke up. "Hokage-sama what about his knowledge in fuinjutsu? Minato was a genius in that art so is it possible that he knows any?" He asks. "Honestly Hiashi he did show that he was capable of sealing items into scrolls however he stated that his skills in fuuinjutsu are intermediate right now but says he can understand some of the complex seals if given enough time to analyze them." He explained while the others just gawked and looked ready to faint.

Sarutobi was aboutto speak up until a swirl of blue flames appeared, shocking everyone but when it cleared, they saw Naruto Namikaze appear. "Hey Hokage-Oji do you happen to know where I can find a…" he started to say but then paused and looked around to see the Hokage was in the middle of a meeting.

He rubs the back of his head and chuckles sheepishly. "Oops. I see you're in the middle of a meeting. Sorry." Sarutobi chuckles. "It's alright Naruto we were just talking about you and your evaluation test."

"Oh I see. So are they impressed?" He asks the professor. He was about to speak up until Choza spoke up. "Namikaze-sama." He started to say until Naruto interrupted me. "Just call me Naruto Akimichi-san." He stated getting a nod from the bulky man. "Very well Naruto we were wondering just how good you are in fuuinjutsu? Hokage-sama stated that your skills in the art were intermediate right now."

Naruto looked at the old man and nods. "Yes I am at the intermediate level of fuuinjutsu. I can also analyze more complex seals but it'll take me awhile to understand how they operate." He explained. "And what about your affinities?" Tsume asks the half breed. "I have four with my strongest being fire and wind being my second strongest." He answered leaving the woman stumped.

'_Damn! So it wasn't just a tall tale. And this aura… he's an alpha with no equal. I've got to get him and Hana together. If only I was a few years younger then… No! Bad Tsume!' _She ranted in her mind and trying to hold down the blush that was gonna appear on her face.

That was when Mikoto spoke up. "Naruto-kun exactly how strong is your affinity to fire?" She asks. Naruto looks at her and a grin appears in his face. He holds both of his palms out and from his hands, blue fire appears on them. Mikoto was mesmerized when she saw the fire dancing in his hands. She has never in her life seen blue fire. It was the epitome of beauty and strength.

"My affinity to fire is so strong that I can practically produce it out of thin air and by sheer will. Not only that but I can add it to my taijutsu increasing the amount of power and damage it does." He explains while the flames vanish and that was when Shikaku speaks up. "So your affinity to fire is similar to the Nidaime's affinity to water correct?" The Shadow user asks getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes it is but I have a long way to go before I can use fire in its strongest and purest form." He answered leaving the clan heads wondering what he meant by using it in its strongest and purest form. That was when Hiruzen coughed to get the clan head's attention. As interesting as this is, I need to get back to work and decide on the teams. You're all dismissed." He said.

The clan heads and two elders got up and left them alone in the tower. "Now then Naruto you had something you wanted to ask me?" "Yes would you happen to know where I can find a good black smith? I'm trying to get more copies of the kunai for my dad's signature jutsu made as well as some trench knives to go with my techniques." He asked and explained to the man who rubbed his goatee in thought.

"Actually there is someone I know who is stated to be the best blacksmith in the village and fire country. His name is Arashi Kazama. He was a shinobi in the ranks but was forced to retire due to an accident during the last war. He is now a blacksmith and owner of a weapons shop in the upper district near the clan compounds and market district. It's a building with two Katana's in an x formation." He explained.

I see. Thanks for the info." He says and shunshins away. The Shinobi no Kami then picks up his pipe and inhales the fumes from it thinking about what team he should put Naruto on. _'What team should he be put in? He apparently doesn't need help in learning the jutsu or with his chakra control since his genjutsu skills are on par with Kurenai's so team 7 and 8 are out of the question. Team 9 is still in session and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio need to be together.' _He thought until a smile appeared on his face.

"I think I just solved my problem." He says as he prepares the team selections for tomorrow. Meanwhile, Naruto was walking out of the clan district and near the market district looking for a building with two katanas crossing in an x formation. "Okay he said that it was near the clan and market district." He says to himself until he sees a building with two katanas crossing in an x formation.

"That must be it. I just hope the guy isn't too busy." Naruto says and walks towards the building. When he approaches the building's doors and opens them, he couldn't help but be impressed with what he was seeing as he entered. The shop contained a large variety of weapons from foreign kunai, naginatas, battle axes, scythes, spears, gauntlets and greaves, nun chucks, staffs, Kusari-Gamas, as well as swords in different shapes and sizes.

He also saw combat clothes like flack jackets, chain mail and mesh shirts, as well as scrolls, arm guards, and vials that contained lethal and non lethal poison. The blonde whistles at the site. "Wow this place is amazing. So many weapons and battle equipment." He said as he admired the weapons that were hanging on the walls. "Excuse me." A feminine voice said behind him. Naruto turned his head and saw a girl who seemed to be his age.

She was a little shorter than him and had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair that was tied in two buns. She was wearing a pink sleeveless Chinese shirt with a pair of dark green cargo pants and blue sandals and she wore a leaf head band around her forehead. "My name is Tenten Kazama do you need help finding anything?" She asks him trying to hold down the blush on her face due to the fact that the blonde boy in front of her was cute.

"Yes do you happen to know a man by the name of Arashi Kazama?" He asks making her eyes go wide. "Yes that is my dad. What business do you have with him?" She asks. "Oh where are my manners I'm Naruto Namikaze." He said making her eyes go wide. "I was told that he was one of the best blacksmiths in the village and I was wondering if it was possible for me to make a few special orders." He asks.

"Oh well he's in the back doing and inventory on weapons right now but I'll go get him for you Namikaze-sama." She says. "Just call me Naruto. I'm not one for formalities." He stated with a lady killer grin on his face making Tenten's face turned pink. _'Man he's hot. Neji's got nothing on him.' _"Okay Naruto-kun I'll go get my dad." She said and runs off into the back to get her dad. 5 minutes later, Tenten comes back with a man who was 6'2. He had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes and had a scar running down his left eye. He had a build and seemed to be in excellent shape and wore a black muscle shirt with grey pants and black sandals.

Arashi looks at Naruto. "So you're Minato's kid huh?" He asks getting a nod from the blonde. "Yes sir I'm his son. It's nice to meet you sir." He says bowing his head. "Hey now no need to be so formal. After all you're my teammate's kid." He said with a smirk on his face. "You were my dad's teammate?" Naruto asks getting a nod from the man.

"Yep. Back during the war I suffered from a damn accident though but if it wasn't for your old man, I wouldn't be here. So my daughter tells me you were wondering if I did special orders right?" He asks. "Yes." Naruto then reaches into the pockets of his jacket and pulls out a tri pronged kunai with seals in them.

Arashi's eyes widen in shock as he saw the kunai and Tenten eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Th-that's" Arashi stared to say while Naruto nods and smirks. "Yep. The kunai to my dad's jutsu. I was also wondering if you could make 3 dozens of these and a dozen special trench knives that can convert elemental chakra?." He asks.

Arashi's eyes return to normal and he grins. "Yeah I can make them but I'll need to make a special order for the metal which comes from kiri. Now for the trench knives how do you want them made?" He asks.

Naruto thinks about it for a while and then speaks up. "I would like the blades to be well balanced but can with stand impacts from other weapons and make clean cuts. I would also like the cloth on the hilts to be firm so I won't lose my grip on them." He stated getting a nod from the man. "You got it kid. Now it'll take at least a week for my shipment of metal getting here and three weeks for the order to be made." He explained.

"I see so what would the overall charge be?" Naruto asks. "Well… the shipment of the metal is -250,000 yen depending on the pounds the special order for 3 dozen special kunai is 40,000 per dozen and the same with the knives. So the total will be 410,000 yen." He finished. "Okay that's cool. Just send me the bill once everything is done." He says causing Arashi and his daughter to look at him like he was crazy.

"Y-you're gonna pay for all of it?" He asks incredulously while Naruto grinned. "Sure. Money's no problem for me." He answered. "Heh you're okay kid. Well I'm gonna make the call for the shipment." He says and heads into the back and tat was when Tenten spoke up. "So Naruto-kun, you're a ninja right?" She asks getting a nod from the blonde. "Yep but I didn't go to the academy. I spent the last 14 years with a distant relative of my dads and came back here to become a ninja for the village. I was evaluated by the Hokage yesterday and I'm now a genin." He said pointing to his headband.

"So how long have you been a genin?" He asks the weapon user who smiles back. "8 months. My sensei is Maito Gai." She answered. Naruto nods but then paused for a while, making Tenten worry. "Are you okay?" she asks. 5…4…3…2…1.

"Hold up! You're a student of that weirdo?" He asks with a horrified look on his face. Tenten blinks and nods.

"Yes why?" She asks Naruto. Said blonde's eye twitches and speaks up. "He was one of the ninja who evaluated my skills in taijutsu. Talk about creepy. He was ranting on about youthful flames and doing a freaky pose. And what the hell is up with his form of fashion and his eyebrows? Those things are huge and I could've sworn I saw one of them move." He asked her making Tenten giggle.

"Yeah that's how I reacted when I first saw him as well. What makes it worse is that one of my teammates idolizes him." She answered. Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw drops. "You shouldn't joke about those kinds of things Tenten. Who in their right mind would idolize Gai of all people?" He ask with a deadpanned look on his face.

Tenten wondered that to and shook her head. "Sadly he does." She mumbles and Naruto pats her on the shoulder. "You poor thing. Well I have to get going. I'll see you around Tenten. If you ever want to train or hangout come by the Namikaze Estates. See ya." He says and walks out with his hands in his pockets. Tenten continues to watch his retreating form and couldn't help but admit to herself that he was very cute.

Her father Arashi was watching from the desk with an evil grin on his face. "So I'm guessing that Neji kid is out of the picture huh **musume **(daughter)?" He asks. Tenten jumps and glares at her dad but was blushing in embarrassment. "Shut up dad it's not like that!" She yelled only for him to laugh at her.

"Whatever you say Ten-chan." He answered while her face glower red in anger and embarrassment. She then muttered about dads being nosy and stomps off to the back of the store while Arashi laughed at his daughter's expense.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking through the compound district, passing the Inuzuka district until he paused and heard a faint sound near the forest and it sounded like whimpering. He decided to find out what was the cause of the whimpering and walked into the forest where the whimpering was getting louder. When he passed a row of bushes, he saw a white and black wolf cub with bluish green eyes.

Next to the pup was a female who appeared to be 17. She was 5'5 with a tan complexion. She had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail with a few bangs hanging down. She appeared to be wearing a chuunin vest that showed a little cleavage with biker shorts and ninja sandals. She also had a tattoo of what looked like a flower on her right arm and had red fang like markings on her face. She was Hana Inuzuka. Tsume Inuzuka's eldest daughter.

Apparently the wolf cub had her front left leg caught in a bear trap and the female was trying to pry the trap off her leg with some outdoor gloves but the teeth from the trap pierced through the clothe, making her pull her hands back and curse. "Dammit! I can't get this stupid thing off!" She said.

That was when Naruto spoke up. "Do you need some help?" he asks startling her as she turned around and saw a blonde 14 year old walk towards her and the canine. "Can you please help me? She got her leg caught in a bear trap and I can't pry it off." She begged while the female cub whimpered and yelped in pain struggling to pull her injured leg out. Naruto kneels down and nods.

"Sure I'll help. Just let me get this thing off her." He says and the poor cub cries out in pain and was trembling from the pain. "Yes I know it hurts girl but you have to hold still so I can pull this off." He says and strokes her behind the ear trying to calm the poor creature down. After he does that, he places his hands around each end of the trap and starts to pry it open.

Hana's eyes widen and was about to say something until she saw the trap come apart easily and then snap in half. Naruto then examines the pup's bleeding arm, making sure to be gentle. "Luckily the trap didn't break any bone. She mostly has damaged muscle." He explained while his hands glow white and he places them around the pup's leg and Hana watched as the injury closes up in only a few seconds.

He then pulls a small scroll out of the pocket in his jacket and opens it up, revealing a small med kit. He opens it and pulls out some wrapping clothe and medical tape. After that he proceeds to wrap the clothe around the pup's leg and then adds the tape. He then puts the kit and scroll away and smiles at the pup. "There you go girl. Just stay off that leg for a day and you'll be able to walk perfectly." He says. The cub lets out a bark and licks his hand.

"You're welcome." He says and looks at Hana who was amazed but then speaks up. "Thank you uhhh…" "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He answered causing her eyes to widen. _"He's the one kaa-san was talking about. She wasn't kidding when she said he was handsome for his age." _She thought and smiled back.

"I'm Hana Inuzuka. The heiress of the Inuzuka clan." She answered. Said blonde carefully scooped the wolf cub up in his arms and said pup was wagging her tail. "Would it be okay if I helped bring her back to your home?" He asks getting a nod from her. "Sure and thanks for helping her. Her name is Hanone. She likes to wander around and is always curious but apparently her curiosity got the best of her." She answered scratching the back of the cubs ear.

Hanone yips in frustration when Hana takes her out of Naruto's arms and they head over to the Inuzuka compound. After reaching the front door of the Inuzuka compound Hana spoke. "Thanks for helping Hanone Naruto-kun. I don't know what would've happened to her leg if you hadn't showed up." She stated while he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're welcome Hana-chan. Well it's getting late and I have to get going." He says and looks at Hanone who looked like she was getting ready to cry. "And Hanone stay off that leg and away from bear traps." He said, patting her on the head and getting a happy bark from her. Naruto turned around and was about to leave until Hana spoke up.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" She called out and he turned his head. "If you ever need a guide to show you around the village let me know. I know some places in the village that you'd like to go to." She said getting a smile from him. "Sure. I'd like that. Well see you around Hana-chan." Naruto said and shunshins away.

**Namikaze Estate**

Momiji was currently in the dining room making spaghetti and humming a happy tune. That was when Naruto entered opened the door and entered the house with his jacket hanging over his shoulder. "Hey Momiji-chan I'm back!" He called out and suddenly found himself being buried into her cleavage as she hugged him. "Naruto-kun what took you so long to get home? I had dinner ready." She says and releases him and then gives him a glare.

"You didn't eat out while I spent all day cleaning the compound and fixing dinner did you?" She asks in a low and dangerous voice and having a dark look on her face, scaring Naruto. Said blonde shook his head and her she went from scary as hell to happy with a grin on her face. "Good, other wise I'd have to hurt you very badly and force feed you." She stated and he laughs nervously.

"N-no need for that now. I just met a few people in the village and had to do some errands. Say I thought you were gonna were the maid outfit." He stated, causing her to blush but smirks. "I was but then you'd be staring at my ass all day and forget what you were going to do." She answered causing Naruto to blush.

"That only happened once darn it." He mumbled causing Momiji to giggle. "Yes and that one time got you hit over the head with a frying pan by your mother." She finished making Naruto grumble. "So are we gonna eat dinner or what? What did you make anyway?" He asks. "Spaghetti with Garlic Bread. I decided to go with that since you have a bottomless pit for a stomach and only that or Ramen would fill you up." She answered. Naruto's brow twitches and sighs.

"Let's just go eat." He said with a cloud forming over his head and Momiji grins. After eating dinner, Naruto helped her clean the dishes and afterwards takes a shower. He is currently laying on his bed with Momiji who had her arms wrapped around his waist and resting her head on his chest, watching an action dvd on a screen TV.

"So Naruto-kun how did the evaluation go?" she asks. "It went well actually. I went beyond their expectations and didn't reveal much. I already know that I fall under the CRA. I wonder how the Hokage will react when I tell them about my dragon based bloodline." He asks with a smirk on his face. Momiji smirks also and then places her hand on his face and turns it towards her. Blue silver eyes meet light brown eyes. She then leans closer to him and he does the same until they start to kiss each other. They deepen the kiss and Naruto places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer to his body and Momiji places both hands on the side of his face.

They then end the kiss and lay back on the bed. "Goodnight dragon prince." She says getting Naruto to smile. "Goodnight fire princess." He says as they close their eyes and snuggle into each other.

**Morning**

Naruto was snoring on a pillow and tossing and tuning on his bed. The rays from the sun hit him in the face and he lets out a grunt and moves his head away from the sunlight. "Dammit Ama-chan don't wake me up. "He muttered and then opens his eyes only to see his bed is empty. He sits up with his hair messed up and brushes it back. His door opens and Momiji pokes her head in the room grinning.

"Hey sleepy head hurry up and get dressed. I'm almost done cooking breakfast." She says while he yawns and stretches. "Yeah yeah I'm up. I'll be down stairs in 15 minutes." He says and Momiji's head disappears out the doorway. Naruto gets out of the bed and heads into the bathroom.

Afterwards, he heads downstairs wearing only his black sleeveless muscle shirt and dark blue pants. Momiji was in the kitchen putting bacon, eggs, and three pancakes on his plates and he sits at the table where two glasses of orange juice and milk were sitting and Momiji was approaching the table with two plates full of food and set one in front of Naruto and sits down with her.

"Let's eat." She says as she picks up a fork and knife as does Naruto and they start to eat. After eating breakfast Naruto helps her clean the dishes and the kitchen and afterwards grabs his jacket, boots, gloves, and his ninja equipment. When he was checking his equipment and making sure they were in good condition, he checked his watch and it said 9:30 A.M.

"Hey Momiji I'll be heading out!" He called out. Momiji popped her head out of the kitchen and looks at him. "Okay. I'll be leaving the compound to get some supplies for the garden and I'll be repainting some of the rooms on the compound. Hey do you want to train when you came back?" She asks getting a nod from him. "Sure. I'll see you later. He says and goes out the door and closes it.

He was currently walking through the market district until a female ANBU wearing a cat mask and had long purple hair appeared. "What's up ANBU-san? Did the Hogake have you look for me?" He asks and she nods. "Okay. Then I'll follow you there." He says and they both shunshin away. A few minutes later, Naruto and Neko appear in his office while he was approving some documents.

He looks up and sees Naruto and Neko and smiles. "Thank you Neko. You may return to you duties." He orders. "Hai Hokage-sama." She says and shunshins away. "So what's up Hokage- Oji?" Naruto asks the vetran of the three shinobi wars. "Well Naruto the other day I have been going over which team I should put you on in this years genin graduates and apparently I decided to not put you on any of the teams due to the fact that the teams would be unbalanced." He stated getting a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"So I'm going solo?" Naruto asks and Sarutobi shook his head. "No you won't be going solo. Matter of fact you'll be an apprentice to a jonin I choose yesterday. Apparently almost every single jounin wanted to be your sensei." He muttered while Naruto sweat dropped. "But I found someone who would be a suitable sensei for you." He finished.

"Really? Who?" Naruto asks and that was when the door was kicked opened and Anko walked in with an annoyed expression on her face. "Okay old man I'm here so who's the brat I'm taking as a student?" She asked and that was when Naruto turned his head to see Anko. Said Snake Mistress paused and she just stared at Naruto.

"Hey Hebi-hime." He says with a grin on his face and Anko looks at the Hokage and Naruto not saying a word but then she points at Naruto. "Hey you didn't tell me my student was gonna be the last Namikaze old man!" She yelled while Sarutobi chuckles and breathes into his pipe. "You sound disappointed Anko-chan. I thought you'd be happy training the son of the Kiiroi Senkou." He says. "If you don't feel like you can handle it I can always have Kakashi take your spot as" He said until she spoke out.

"Oh no! No way in hell that one eyed pervert is gonna have him as an apprentice! He's already getting the spoiled brat on his team. I'll take him!" She said not wanting Naruto to pick up the man's antics in being late or being perverted. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her but then a smirk appeared on his face. "You'll take me? I didn't know you like your men young Hebi-hime." He said.

Anko's eyes widen and a tint of pink appears on her face. She then gives Naruto a glare. "That's not what I was implying!" She yelled while Hiruzen had a look of amusement on his face while Naruto looked back at her while she crosses her arms over her chest. "And besides, you couldn't handle me anyways." She said with a grin on her face and that was when Naruto had a feral grin on his face.

"Whatever you say Anko-chan." He says. "That's Anko-sensei to you maggot." She growled out trying to intimidate the blonde. "Beautiful, Dangerous, and Authoritive. I like that in a woman." He says but then stops Anko's hand when she tried to smack him. "Did I ever tell you that you have soft hands?" He asks while rubbing her hand against his.

The tint of pink on Anko's face grew and her brow twitched while Hiruzen just gawked at what Naruto was doing. _'Naruto you brave stupid fool. Don't you know it's dangerous to play with snakes? Especially one with fangs?' _He thought. A dangerous smile appears on her face and she pulls her arm away and wraps an arm around him. "Oh we're gonna have so much _fun_ gaki." She says as a dark aura surrounds her body and the kanji for torture hovered over her.

Sarutobi sweat dropped but the coughed. "Now I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about so you may go and Anko I'm forbidding you from using you _methods _and _fun _on Naruto and I don't care how tempted you are to do it." He said with a smirk on his face and Anko pouts and crosses her arms. "Damn it! Can I scare him at least?" She asks. "No." Hiruzen says and her shoulders slump while anime tears fell from her eyes.

"You never let me have any fun old man." She whines. Hiruzen chuckles and shakes his head at her actions. "What you call fun I call inhumane." He stated. Naruto chuckles and pats her on the back. "Poor sensei can't use her methods on me. Too bad because whatever form of training you had for me I can handle because my relative's form of training would make yours look like a carnival ride." He stated causing Hiruzen to raise an eye brow. "Was it really that bad Naruto?" He asks the blonde. Naruto however was shuddering at the thought of Bahamut's training.

"On second thought I don't think I want to know and no Anko you can't know either." He said when he saw her smile and start to speak out but then pouted. "Damn." She mumbled while Naruto smirked. "Tell you what sensei. I'll treat you to Dango while we introduce ourselves." He asks. Anko's grin became even bigger when her new student was gonna treat her to her favorite food.

"Yes! See ya later old man!" She says and shunshins away with her new student. Sarutobi blinks and sighs when they vanish. "Something tells me that those two are gonna be the main source of my headaches in the future." He mutters as he pulls pulls out his icha icha book and starts to read it while giggling like a pervert.

**And Cut! Here's another chapter for Rise of the Second Dragon God. The next chapter will be the genin test and Naruto has an encounter with two demons that sneaks into the village hunting for Bahamut's heir. Until next time Peace Out!**


	5. Master and Apprentice pt 1

**Rise of the Second Dragon God **

**Based off of Challenger's story challenge. When the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto it awakens a power that is in his blood. The unknown power is so strong that it destroys the Kyuubi. This power is the power of the Dragon which his father's family is the descendants of Bahamut the Dragon God. **

**He is then taken away from Konoha by Bahamut, the God of dragons. 14 years later, Naruto returns from the dragon realm and prepares to not only face the Akatsuki and Madara, but an evil that is considered to be more powerful than the Juubi.**

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another story chapter! ^_^ Now this story will have a small crossover of Ninja Gaiden in it and some parts of Devil May Cry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto bleach, dragonball Z or any thing from ninja gaiden but I do own the weapons, bloodlines, and jutsu I created. **

**Chapter 5: Master and Apprentice pt. 1**

**Dango Shop**

Both Anko and Naruto were sitting in the Dango Shop eating a plate of Dango. Well Anko was on her third plate while Naruto was sweat dropping as she ate them. _'Where the heck does she put it all? At this rate my wallet will die!' _He thought as she happily ate the Dango. After eating the last stick, she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now that hit the spot. Thanks for treating me to lunch gaki." Anko said as she picked her teeth with the toothpick. "You're welcome. So what about introductions?" Naruto asks.

"Oh yeah that. Let's head to my training ground." She said and places her hand on his shoulder and shunshins away.

**Training Ground 44: Forest of Death**

Both Anko and Naruto appeared near the front gate of the forest of death. Naruto looks at the forest with a look of interest on his face. "Forest of Death huh? I willing to bet that the name wasn't given to this place for kicks right?" Naruto asks his sensei who nodded.

"Yep. This place is highly dangerous and is restricted to anyone below chunin level. Hell even seasoned ANBU and Jounin think twice before entering this place. You could say it's our little version of hell on earth." She said with a grin on her face.

"Really? Let me guess. Poisonous plants, man eating predators, giant insects, and things that you wouldn't even think existed in this plane?" He asks while she blinks a few times and nods.

"Yeah and how would you know this?" She asks and he answered.

"When I was 9 years old my Uncle took me to a place called Skull Island (the one from Peter Jackson's King Kong movie) and left me there for a month. Now that is one place you don't want to be stranded on. I barely made it past the first week." He muttered.

Anko on the other hand was curious about this 'Skull Island'. "Are you telling me that you'd last longer in the forest of death than on this Skull Island?"

Naruto's response was a nod. "I sure would. Honestly if you saw the creatures living on that island you'd lose control of your bladder and bowels without even realizing it. Kami knows I did." He stated while she cringed.

"Damn that must've sucked. Any ways I'll start with the introductions. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I'm a Tokubetsu Jounin and a member of the T&I and S&A Division in ANBU. I'm currently the 3rd in command with my sempais being Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka."

"My likes are eating dango, torturing my 'guests', and scaring people who piss me off. My dislikes are perverts, people who can't tell the difference between an ally or a traitor, and my former _sensei_." She said the name sensei with venom in her voice which got Naruto's attention and she spoke up once more.

"My hobbies are performing tea ceremonies, eating different kinds of dangos, Hanging out with Nai-chan and my other friends and collecting poisons. My dream is to kill the man responsible for ruining my life and after that… I have no idea but it'll come to me." She finished.

"Alright my turn. As you already know my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. My likes are my parents, my partner Momiji, dragons, fire, drinking tea, exercising, and the outdoors. I dislike a lot of things like perverts, rapists, short minded people and those who are arrogant. My hobbies are swimming, rock climbing, playing instruments, cooking, training, meeting new people, and to an extent my Uncle. My dream for the future? Well I'd like to restore my clan and take my Uncle's position as the next ruler of his land." He finished.

Anko smiled and nods but then had a curious look on her face when he said ruler of his uncle's lands. "Wait you said your Uncle is a ruler? What Country does he rule?" She asks.

"Sorry but I can't tell you where this place is due to all the enemies he's made in the past and present." He answered.

"Wow. So you're practically a moving target huh?" Anko asks getting a nod.

"Yep. My family has a history of making a lot of enemies with my mom and dad being examples. Whoever said karma was a bitch wasn't joking. I bet you I make twice as many enemies like they did." Naruto says smiling sheepishly.

Anko snickers at the statement and nods. "Yeah but hey. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" Anko asks while he scoffs.

"Try saying that after you spend 14 years with my sadist of an uncle." Naruto muttered. "So what now?"

Anko ponders for a while and then a smile appears on her face. "Let's have a spar. I want to see what my apprentice is capable of." She said cracking her knuckles. Naruto blinks and smirks. "Sure." He said

Anko then leaps away from him and gets into a battle stance and Naruto does the same. The snake summoner saw the serious expression on his face and couldn't help but shiver a little from the look in his eyes. They weren't the eyes of a beginner but the eyes of someone who has been trained to be a ruthless fighter.

"Something tells me that if I underestimate this kid I'll end up taking a trip to the hospital." She said to herself. Both master and apprentice stare each other down for a while, waiting for the other to strike out first. Anko suddenly pulled a kunai out of her sleeve and chucked it at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw how fast the black projectile was coming at him. Using his sharp reflexes, he ducked and the kunai knife whizzed past him and cut off a few strands of his hair. While he was in the crouching position, Anko appeared behind him with another kunai drawn in the reversal position and swings it at the back of his neck.

CLANG!

Naruto twists his body and stops her attack with a tri pronged kunai he pulled out and they are now engaged a battle strength. A grin appeared on Naruto's face which confused Anko for a while but her eyes widened when another Naruto appeared on her left with a kunai drawn and ready to impale her side.

Anko smirks and pulls another Kunai from her free hand and flings it at the clone and it impales him in the chest. The clone disperses and Naruto uses this opportunity to get a grip on her sleeve and tugs on it.

Anko's eyes widen when she feels herself being pulled towards Naruto who was bringing his right fist towards her face. She tilts her head back while his fist passes over her head and said blonde uses her arm as a spring and flips over her and lands back on the ground pulling out six kunai.

He flings them at her and does a series of hand seals. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique" 

The six shuriken he threw became 12 and Anko turned around, while doing a series of hand seals and slams them on the ground. "Doton: Doryuu Heki! (Earth Release: Earth Mud Wall" An earth wall rose in front of Anko and the wall of earth stopped the shuriken from ascending towards her. Anko suddenlt sensed something below her and leapt away when a hand popped out of the ground and reached out to grab her ankle and then dispersed.

"Man the gaki's speed is incredible." She said impressed with how he was doing so far. "I guess Kurenai wasn't bluffing when she said he was good." That was when Naruto leapt over the earth wall with his right arm covered in blue fire and punched it forward releasing a large blue fireball. Anko's eyes nearly bulge from their sockets when she saw this. She added chakra into her feet and jumped away into the forest while the flaming ball hits the ground and an explosion occurs.

Naruto lands back on the ground and looked around for Anko, taking a whiff of the air and grins. "Found ya sensei." He said and shunshins into the forest of death. Anko leaps through several tree branches and then lands behind a larger tree.

She lets out a sigh of relief and looks at the scorch mark on her jacket. "I'm glad I dodged that attack other wise I would've been roasted alive." She said but then a creepy smile forms on her face. "But now that we're in my terrain I get to have a little fun with my deshi." She said pulling out a kunai and slowly licking the flat part.

Naruto on the other hand was following her scent but then stops on a tree branch because he felt a shiver go up his spine. "Why do I have the feeling that I need to fear for my life all of a sudden?" He said to himself while a shadow loomed over him. He turned his head and saw a large snake descend towards him with its mouth open wide.

"Whoa!" Naruto said as he leapt away while the snake chomped down on the branch he was on earlier. "How did that little bugger sneak on me like that? He must be a summon." He said sucked some air into his mouth while the snake lunged at him again. "Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)." Naruto exhales several small blasts of wind chakra towards the snake and they impale the creature in every part of his body. Said serpent hisses out in pain when the attack pierces his body and descends towards the abyss of the forest of death.

Naruto back flips and lands on a large tree branch. He frowns and pulls another tri pronged kunai out and looks around for any sign of Anko. His eyes widen when the sound of blades whizzing through the air reach his ears and he jumps off the tree branch while a volley of shuriken impale the tree. Naruto ascends down into the abyssal forest and pulls a single edged curved dagger that was guard less and attached to it was a 5 inch long chain (the weapon used in Ninja Assassin) out of his weapons pouch.

He flings the dagger at a tree trunk and swings on the chain, stopping his descent into the abyss and lands on a large root, pulling the dagger back to him and places it back into his weapon's pouch but then hears rustling from a bush and flings a kunai at it only for a flock of birds to fly out of it.

"(sighs) Calm down Naruto, don't get yourself riled up." He says to himself, "Now let's see where she's hiding." Naruto's index finger glows blue and he places it on the ground. He sends a pulse of chakra throughout the ground and trees which allows him to sense the chakra of his opponents. Naruto picks up Anko's signature chakra and smirks. "Found you." He said and leaps towards her location.

Anko on the other hand was searching for her student twirling a Kunai in her finger. "Come out come out wherever you are." She sang while looking around for him. "There's no need to be afraid I won't bite… unless you ask me to." She said with a predatory grin on her face.

She then saw a glimpse of blonde hair hiding behind a tree and her grin grew. She slowly snuck around the tree and afterwards, she leapt out of nowhere and pinned him against a tree with a kunai near his neck. "Gotcha you… what the?" Her grin disappeared and her jaw dropped due to the fact that 'Naruto' was a plushy giving her the raspberry which caused her brow to twitch and an tick mark formed on the back of her head. "Why that little" She growled out only to hear a sizzling sound emit from the toy and saw an exploding tag which made her eyes widen. "Crap!" She cried out and was about to leap away only to feel that her feet wouldn't budge from the tree branch.

She looked down only to see her feet sticking to some extremely strong green goo. "What the hell is this stuff?" She said and tried to pull her legs out of it. When she saw the tag glow, her eyes widened in fear and covered her face with her arms only to hear a puffing sound. She looked up only to see that the tag was a dud and it said gotcha on the paper with a chibi Naruto on it doing a victory sign with his hand.

"That low down dirty son of a" She growled out only for the plushy to explode into a brown substance and soak Anko. Said snake mistress blinks and licks some of it off her finger and her eyes widen. "Chocolate?" She said to her self until a large bag fell on top off her and exploded into feathers.

Anko was now seeing red and KI flooded the entire forest while the feathers covered her body. "Grrrrrrr….NARUTOOOOO!" She roared out making birds and smaller animals scatter.

Hiruzen was in his office sleeping in his comfortable chair only to jump up and look around when he heard the scream and realized it was Anko. "That boy must've done something stupid. I just pray Anko doesn't kill him." he mumbles and falls back asleep (hey he's an old man).

Naruto on the other hand was far away from her location laughing his ass off and clutching his sides. He suddenly stopped and slowly turned around only to see a murderous Anko with snakes hissing around her ruined coat and was covered in feathers, sticks, leaves, and chocolate.

"Hey sensei what happened to you?' he asked in an innocent tone only to see a murderous grin form on her face and several kunai out.

"I'm gonna make you beg for mercy." She said darkly while a huge sweat drop formed on his face.

"Maybe the feathers were a little too much." He said to himself and sprints away when she throws the kunai at his former location and takes off after him screaming bloody murder.

**An hour later**

The ninja and civilians were all sweat dropping when they saw a pissed off Anko dragging an unconscious, beaten, and tied up Naruto towards the compound district. Said blonde had 3 lumps on his head, had swirly eyes and had burn marks, cuts, bruises, and torn up clothes and was groaning in pain.

As she made her way through the district area, she saw a gate with the symbol for the Namikaze clan on the front of it. She walked towards the gate only to hear Kakashi's voice. "Yo Anko." She turned around only to see Kakashi eye smiling at her and waving.

"What do you want ero-scarecrow?' She asked while he ignored the jab.

"Oh just wondering why you have your apprentice tied and beaten senseless and why you're covered in feathers and… please tell me that's mud you're covered in?" he asked.

"No it's chocolate. The damn jerk pulled a Kushina on me during our spar and I beat the crap out of him." She said while a sweat drop formed on his face.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? It was just a prank Anko I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to do it." He said.

"Yeah sensei it was just a joke and why do you have a plushy version of me tied up?" Naruto asked as he appeared beside Kakashi with a smirk on his face, making the man's eye bug out from its socket and Anko did the same and looked back at the 'Naruto' she had tied up and only to see the plushy beaten and torn up with some stuffing hanging out of it.

"What the- how did you… when did you" She stammered out while Naruto eye smiled.

"It's amazing what you can do with high level genjutsu. Hey aniki what's up?" Naruto said while Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Not much just making sure you didn't get yourself killed by Anko here. So what's it like being her apprentice?" He asked while he shrugged.

"So far it's okay… until she's out for my blood that is. Sorry about the prank sensei it was meant to be harmless but I guess the feathers were a little overboard though." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Whatever, now I gotta go home and change. Stupid feathers." She said and spat out a few which caused Kakashi to snicker a little only to stop when Anko glared at him.

"If you want sensei you can get washed up in one of the guest rooms in the compound." Naruto offered while she looked at him and smirked.

"Okay but you owe me for ruining my clothes." She said while he sighed but nods.

"So do you want to come in Aniki?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Thanks for the offer but I have to get going. Rin-chan said that if I'm late for my genin squad's evaluation she'd make me sleep on the couch for a week and then burn all my Icha Icha books. Shikaku was right about one thing being married is 'troublsome'." He said in a deflated tone and shunsins away leaving Naruto and Anko snickering.

After that, he opened the gate and led Anko towards the compound. As they entered and removed their shoes, Anko couldn't help but whistle at how well tidy and neat it was. "Wow. Must be nice living in luxury gaki." Anko states.

"It's okay. Right now only me and my partner are living here." He said and she raised her eyebrow when he said partner. That was when Momiji poked her head out of the kitchen and spoke.

"Hey Naruto." She called out getting his attention.

"Hey." He said and she suddenly appeared in between them which made Anko's eyes widen. _'Whoa she's fast.' _She thought.

"So this is your sensei huh?" Momiji asks while taking a good look at Anko. "He pranked you didn't he?" She asked and Anko nods. Momiji gave Naruto a glare that made him smile sheepishly.

"Yeah but he's gonna pay for it one way or another. Anyways the name's Anko Mitarashi." She said.

"I'm Momiji, no last name and I'm Naruto-kun's partner and one of his fiancés." She answered wrapping an arm around his neck. Anko raised an eyebrow at this.

"Fiancé? Wait you said one of his fiancés correct?" She asked getting a nod from her.

"Yep. Since Naruto is the only heir alive he can take more than one wife. It's to insure that the royal blood lives on." She said while Anko looked skeptic.

"So in other words he's having a harem?" She asked while Naruto frowned at the word.

"No. Harems are for animals and scum who only see women as toys. I prefer to think of it as having a big family." He states while Momiji smirks and hugs him.

Anko smirks as well. "If only there were more males like you around. So where's the closest bathroom?" She asked Momiji.

"The first one's upstairs and you take a left at the second door you see. There's already some towels and a bathrobe in there but I'm afraid you undergarments are gonna be a problem." She explained.

"No need to worry about that, I always keep some spare ones and clothes in a scroll I have." She said and pulls two small scrolls out of the pocket of her trench coat and heads upstairs to get herself cleaned up. After she was out of sight Momiji gave Naruto a look that made him nervous.

"You really love getting yourself in bad situations you know that? What am I going to do with you?" She said while Naruto chuckled nervously. "Now go and get changed you reek of sweat and forest mister." She said.

"Yes master." He said sarcastically only to be bopped on the head by her.

"Stop being a smartass." She said humorously while he smiles and then kisses her on the cheek and afterwards heads upstairs. Anko manage to get cleaned up after Naruto's prank and headed back downstairs while Momiji was preparing dinner.

Naruto was currently in the entertainment room polishing **Ryuken**. Anko walks in and sits down on a chair. "That's a nice blade you got there." She said.

"Thanks. It's sort of like a clan heirloom and has been in our family since the beginning of the shinobi world." He states while she whistles.

"Wow talk about ancient but it shows no sign of fatigue or being used at all. Why is that?" She asked.

"Ryuken was forged from the fang and claw of a powerful dragon and an indestructible metal called Adamantium which when cooled off, becomes unbreakable and capable of cutting through practically anything. This blade has also been rumored to have slain countless demons including ones that were god classed. It is also said to be capable of slaying evil spirits." He explained.

"Sweet. A weapon like this would be worth a whole lot of money one day, and If my friend Yugao saw this she'd be throwing a fit." She replied and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Yugao?" Naruto asked.

"She's the one who wears the Neko mask. She apparently has a fetish for swords and anything for kenjutsu so don't be surprised if she appears out of nowhere asking for a spar one day." She explained.

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said as he sheathed the sword and looked at the godfather clock. "Well look at that it's almost time for dinner. Would you like to stay for dinner sensei? It's the least I can do for pulling that stunt on you." He offered.

Anko was a little taken back at the offer but she smiles and nods. "Sure, I'd love to stay for dinner. So is Momiji a great cook?" She asked while he smirks.

"Great cook my ass. The chefs working at four star restaurants got nothing on her. The moment you taste the food she makes you'll be thinking that you died and went to heaven and your taste buds will be on cloud9." He states.

"Then I can't wait." She said getting up and heading to the dining room. "Oh and Naruto." She said getting his attention. "If you have any openings up for your next fiancé let me know okay?" She asked with a cheeky grin on her face while Turned his head so fast that you'd think his head would fall off. His eyes were the size of dinner plates and he sputtered a little.

"A-are you serious?" He asked while said woman's grin grew.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Though I wouldn't mine _helping_ you restore your clan in the future." She says and walked away while swaying her hips and teasing Naruto whose eyes were glued on them until she left the room. He managed to snap himself out of his stupor and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, dad wasn't kidding when he said the males in our clan attract females like no tomorrow. She's not that bad looking and has that exotic look that Kurenai-chan does. I'll see where this goes before I ask her if she wants to join my clan. I'm positive Momiji won't mind." He said to himself. "But something was off about her energy. I sensed a small amount of taint emitting from her but it's nothing serious yet. I'll ask her about it tomorrow." After that he went to the dining room to join his sensei and fiancé.

**And Cut! Here's the next chapter folks. Sorry if it's a little short but I assure you guys the action will appear soon. This is N09 saying peace and give me your honest review but don't be a major flamer. Suggestions and small criticism is accepted.**


End file.
